(Remake) Pangeran Miskin: Versi KyuMin - YunJae
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: Persaudaraan yang tidak pernah putus karena rasa kasih sayang dan saling menjaga yang begitu besar. Hingga perasaan lain yang mulai datang, merubah segalanya menjadi berbeda dan menyakitkan.
1. Chapter 1

**(Remake)** Pangeran Miskin: Versi KyuMin - YunJae

.

.

Disclaimer: Ide cerita hanya milik author I don't care about Taz. Semua tokoh disini hanya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam nama.

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s) bertebaran, OOC, GS untuk sesedikit mungkin tokoh.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

**Chapter 1: Obsesi**

Sungmin memijat-mijat tulang hidungnya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa adik-adiknya masih bisa untuk bergerak kesana kemari, meskipun waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 06. 00 (jika diperjelas waktu sudah menunjukan 60 menit lagi menjelang bel sekolah berbunyi). Sedangkan, dia yang sejak tadi sudah memakai sepatu hanya bisa pasrah menerima teguran atasannya nanti di sekolah.

"Hyung, kaos kakiku tidak ada…," kata adik terkecilnya, Yoochun. Nyaris mewek.

Sungmin menghela napas. Ia sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bangun kesiangan, adik-adiknya yang ribut kehilangan barang-barangnya, dan ditegur oleh atasan jika ketahuan terlambat mengajar. Yap! Sungmin adalah seorang guru di SMA TOHO. Sekolah yang katanya memiliki predikat terbaik di Korea, dan anak-anak yang mayoritas adalah anak-anak_orkay_, alias: orang kaya.

"Aduuuh, coba cari lagi! Kamu kan masih SD, nggak usah pakai kaos kaki nggak apa-apa. Bilang aja lagi dicuci," Sungmin sekarang membuka sepatunya. Berniat membantu adik-adiknya untuk mempersiapkan alat-alat sekolahnya.

"Tidak usah dilepas sepatunya! Kami sudah siap, hyung." Eunhyuk yang merupakan anak ketiga di keluarga Choi melarang kakak tertuanya untuk melepas sepatu.

Sungmin terdiam. Berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya sih, dia sudah tidak tahan untuk menarik keempat adik-adik tercintanya untuk segera pergi ke sekolah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Keterlambatan ini tidak dapat dicegah. "Ya deh, tapi nggak pakai lama, _Kids_!" kata Sungmin yang kembali duduk di atas undakan, depan pintu. "Kalau hyung telat lagi, nanti hyung bisa dipecat."

"Iya, hyungku sayang. Pasti mereka akan siap sebentar lagi!" Eunhyuk tersenyum semanis mungkin, meminta pengertian dari kakak tertuanya.

Yoochun yang tidak menemukan kaos kakinya datang lagi menghampiri Sungmin. Kali ini dia sudah lengkap dengan sepatunya (tanpa kaos kaki) sambil berwajah cemberut. "Kaos kakinya dipake sama Jaejoong hyung," katanya dengan wajah sembab.

Sungmin menepuk jidatnya, frustasi. "Aduh, sudah lah. Ayo, cepat! Boa jangan dandan terus! Jaejoong ayo cepat pakai bajunya!" teriak Sungmin.

"Iya!" jawab Boa sambil memakai dasi sekolahnya. Boa adalah anak keempat dari keluarga Choi. Dia adalah satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga ini, loh, _reader_. Sifatnya yang peduli akan kebersihan, dan penyayang tumbuhan sangatlah bertolak belakang dengan saudara-saudaranya yang selalu mengotori rumah, dan menaruh barang dimana saja.

Jaejoong datang dari arah kamar. "Chk, kaos kakinya aku pakai," kata Jaejoong. Si biang kerok yang membuat adik terkecilnya menangis. Dia adalah anak kedua (setelah Sungmin) dari keluarga Choi. Sifatnya yang sangat pendiam dan _edigma_ dimata teman-temannya membuat dia sering disebut 'Pangeran es'. Padahal kalau di rumah, Jaejoong itu anaknya suka pakai barang orang seenaknya, pemalas, dan sangat cerewet akan privasinya. Istilahnya dia sangat egois. Nggak ada sifat pangerannya sama sekali.

Yoochun menatap bagian kaki atau lebih tepat kaos kaki yang sedang dikenakan oleh hyungnya. "Tuh kan! Kembaliin kaos kaki aku!" Yoochun ngesot di bawah kaki Jaejoong. Mau mengambil kaos kaki miliknya yang sudah dipakai oleh Jaejoong.

"Nggak!" Dengan seenaknya Jaejoong menendang adik terkecilnya hingga terjatuh, dan membuat ketiga orang yang lagi menyaksikan drama 'Cinderella' dadakan tersebut ber-SWT atau ber-_sweetdrop_ ria.

Yoochun yang pantatnya sakit karena terkena ubin kayu menatap Jaejoong dengan mata yang mulai berair. "Hyung jahat, Chunnie 'kan cuman ma—"

"Udah jangan bercanda lagi! Ayo berangkat!" teriak Sungmin yang sudah mulai fokus kembali pada aktivitas hidupnya. Menyadari jika kedua adik laki-lakinya (minus Eunhyuk) hanya sedang mengadakan drama kehidupan layaknya di tv-tv yang mereka tonton kemarin. _What the Heck?_

"Siap!" teriak Boa, Eunhyuk, dan Yoochun—yang nangisnya nggak jadi—secara bersamaan. Mereka tersenyum sumringah. Bermaksud memberikan senyuman terbaik/semangat mereka untuk kakak tercinta.

"Pih," Jaejoong mencibir sambil ngeloyor duluan ke arah pintu. "Aku pergi duluan!" katanya dengan nada _bossy._ _"Jaa…_(sampai jumpa)"

"Yo, hati-hati!" kata Sungmin dengan santai. Dia sudah biasa dengan sikap Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Dingin, namun perhatian adalah bentuk dari keegoisan dan kasih sayangnya. Sebenarnya, jika tidak ada Jaejoong yang membantu Sungmin untuk menjaga adik-adiknya, pastinya Sungmin sedikit kewalahan. Meskipun pemalas dan seenaknya, Jaejoong yang merupakan anak kelas 2 SMA sangatlah bertanggung jawab pada statusnya sebagai salah satu keluarga Choi. Hal ini dibuktikan dengan kerelaannya untuk melanggar aturan sekolah dengan cara bekerja _part time._

"Hn, kalian juga!" Jaejoong pun menutup pintu tanpa mempedulikan keluarganya yang masih tertinggal di belakangnya. _Jaejoong__ memang baik namun egois!_

"Ha-ah, dia itu..," gumam Sungmin. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tiga adik-adiknya yang masih menanti dirinya. "Ayo, kita juga harus pergi!" ajak Sungmin sambil meraih tangan Yoochun, hendak megandengnya.

"Ayooo!" seru adik-adiknya, kompak. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah pintu dengan semangat.

Sungmin pun tersenyum lembut, memandang adik-adiknya yang begitu manis dan sangat menggemaskan_. 'Terima kasih telah memberikan aku lagi pagi yang indah, Tuhan_,' batin Sungmin. Merasa bersyukur karena memiliki adik-adik yang begitu ikhlas menjalani kehidupan bersama dirinya.

~####~

Jaejoong memasuki bis. Tidak seperti saudara-saudaranya, ia diberikan uang lebih untuk menaiki kendaraan umum karena kebutuhannya untuk menjalani hidup sebagai Ketua Murid—di kelasnya.

"_Jika, Ketua Murid terlambat? Tentu saja hal tersebut tidak baik," kata __Sungmin__._

Jaejoong tersenyum mengingat ucapan kakaknya. Tetapi, raut wajah gembiranya berubah menjadi kesal. Tempat duduk di dalam bis tersebut sudah penuh, sehingga ia terpaksa harus berdiri dan berdesakan dengan orang lain. _'Chk,'_ dia berdecak kesal. Setelah itu, ia pun memandang ke depan. Memandang seorang mahasiswa di depannya yang sedang memakai_earphone_, dengan tabung gambar yang digendong, di belakangnya. Mahasiswa tersebut tampak seseorang yang kaya jika dilihat dari penampilannya. Tetapi… _'Kenapa dia memakai bis?'_ batin Jaejoong.

Tring!

Terdengar suara logam terjatuh dari arah depan pemuda (mahasiswa) tersebut, dan logam tersebut megelinding ke arah kakinya. Jaejoong menatap logam tersebut. Matanya yang selalu terlihat bosan, atau _arrogant_ kini terlihat berbinar-binar, seperti melihat surga. _'Uang…,'_ batinnya dengan senyuman yang lebar. _'Tuhan pagi ini begitu baik padaku.'_ Jaejoong pun menatap uang tersebut seolah-olah sangatlah bernilai besar. Padahal uang tersebut hanyalah bernilai satu won.

_Hehehe…_

Jaejoong melihat ke kiri dan kanan lalu akan menginjak logam di samping sang mahasiswa. Di saat akan menginjak logam tersebut, bis pun mengerem secara mendadak dan Jaejoong nyaris menginjak kaki sang mahasiswa. _'Aiissshh… nyaris saja!'_ Perasaan Jaejoong dag-dig-dug tidak karuan. Jaejoong pasti akan loncat dari bis karena harga dirinya hilang jika dia telah menginjak kaki mahasiswa tersebut. Tetapi, lagi-lagi suara uang tersebut terdengar dan membuat pikirannya kembali terfokus pada sang logam. Yup, memang bagi pendengaran Jaejoong, uang yang jatuh dalam radius satu kilometer saja akan didengarnya dengan setajam-tajamnya. _Dasar mata duitan!_

_Krusuk.. krusuk.._

"Uang… uang… uang…," bisik Jaejoong.

Di dalam keramaian, Jaejoong berusaha untuk mendapatkan uang logam tersebut. Dia memang tidak tahan dengan yang namanya uang. Mau bagaimana pun, dia harus mendapatkan uang logam tersebut. Bahkan menyenggol pemuda/mahasiswa di depannya pun tidak masalah untuk kali ini, yang terpenting baginya obsesinya untuk mendapatkan uang tersebut tercapai.

_Woi!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya mahasiswa tersebut sambil memandang Jaejoong, heran. Bibirnya yang lembut nampak menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman mengejek. Tangannya yang sedikit kepalan (nampak seseorang yang sering bermain biola dan bela diri) memegang kepala Jaejoong. Berharap anak SMA tersebut tidak mengenai bagian privasinya pada saat mendongakkan kepala. _'Anak aneh,'_ batin mahasiswa tersebut.

Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan yang berada di kepalanya lalu memandang pemuda tersebut. Seolah-olah terlihat menantang. "Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Jaejoong sambil terus berkutat dengan uang yang sulit didapatkan karena suasana bis begitu padat. Pada saat sedang akan menyondongkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba bis pun mengerem kembali (sopirnya nggak tahu diri) dan secara terpaksa Jaejoong harus menjaga keseimbangannya dengan berpegang pada benda-benda di sekelilingnya. "Aduh!"

Pluk!

_WTF?_

"Kau mesum juga bocah SMA?"

Jaejoong terkejut. Matanya terbelalak. "Ke-kepalaku? Ta-tanganku?" dia bergumam sambil memandang bagian privasi mahasiswa di depannya yang barusan telah mengenai kepalanya, sekaligus telah disentuh olehnya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" kata mahasiswa tengil tersebut yang sukses membuat orang di sekitar mereka cekikikan, dan membuat wajah Jaejoong bertambah _shock._

_Da-damn it!_

Bagaimana bisa seorang sempurna seperti dia mengenai/melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu? Oke, memang terdapat kain yang membatasi barang privasi tersebut… tetapi tetap saja! Jika ada satu orang yang dikenalnya saja tahu, mau dikemanakan mukanya? Ya ampun. Dia harus cepat-cepat turun. Sekarang juga!

"Berhentiii!" teriak Jaejoong yang langsung menerobos kerumunan orang. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan 'korban' yang terus memanggil-manggil dirinya. 'Ke-kepalaku dan tanganku sudah tidak _virgin_ lagi?' _Tidaaaak! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? _teriak dalam batin anak kedua Choi, Choi Jaejoong.

~####~

Sreeet!

Sungmin membuka pintu ruang guru, dan seluruh mata yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut langsung tertuju pada dirinya. 'Mudah-mudahan dia belum datang,' mata Sungmin menatap liar, tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran yang diberikan oleh orang-orang sekelilingnya. Sebab, yang terpenting bagi diri Sungmin adalah dia tidak ketahuan terlambat—untuk kesekian kalinya—oleh Kepala Sekolah SMA TOHO.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Hahh, tidak ada..," katanya sambil mengelus dada. Hatinya yang sempat berdebar-debar kini begitu lega karena Kepala Sekolah (orang yang selalu memarahinya) belum datang.

"Belum ada apa, Sungmin seonsaengnim?" tanya Kyuhyun, salah satu murid di sekolahnya. Kyuhyun adalah anak yang terkenal _perfectionist, arrogant_, dan dingin layaknya Jaejoong. Bisa dikatakan, jika Jaejoong seangkatan dengan dirinya (Note: Jaejoong kelas dua dan Kyuhyun kelas tiga), maka dipastikan akan terjadi perang dingin antara mereka berdua. Tidak seangkatan saja sudah perang dingin, apalagi seangkatan? Yah… dapat dipastikan akan terjadi pertumpahan darah (dengan kata lain, Author sedang mendramatisir cerita).

Sungmin membalikan badannya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Eh, Kyuhyun. Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa kok," katanya. Tidak mau repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan salah satu anak pembisnis terkaya di Korea.

"Mhm begitu… Jika begitu, kenapa anda tidak segera ke kelas dan mengajar kami?" tanya Jung bungsu dengan nada bosan, seperti biasanya.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. 'Oh iya, sekarang kan aku harus mengajar di kelas anak ini,' batin Sungmin yang sedikit ogah-ogahan untuk mengajar di kelas Kyuhyun. Kenapa? Gimana nggak ogah-ogahan! kelas Kyuhyun adalah kelas yang terdiri dari anak-anak kaya, berbakat, dan pintar. Sehingga, anak-anak tersebut cenderung meremehkan guru, dan tidak segan-segan untuk mengganggu guru-guru yang memasuki kelas tersebut. Anehnya, berbeda dengan guru yang lain, Sungmin yang merupakan guru _honorer_ tidak pernah diganggu oleh anak-anak tersebut. Dia malahan aman-aman saja untuk keluar-masuk kelas tersebut. Bahkan, ia selalu diminta oleh anak-anak kelas tersebut untuk mengajar. Tetapi, meskipun seperti itu, dia tetap tidak suka pada kelas yang berisi anak-anak tidak disiplin dan tidak tahu tata krama!

"Ah, aku sebentar lagi akan datang ke kelasmu. Kau masuklah ke kelas, dan suruh anak-anak untuk membaca halaman 234-236 terlebih dahulu," Sungmin memberi komando. "Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk mengumpulkan tugas-tugas yang aku berikan kemarin!"

Kyuhyun sang ketua OSIS mengangguk hormat. "Jika begitu, saya pamit. Selamat pagi!" katanya dengan nada seformal mungkin. Ia pun beranjak pergi dari ruang guru. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih saja memandang ke arah pintu walaupun Kyuhyun sudah hilang dari balik pintu tersebut.

~####~

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

Anak-anak yang sedari tadi menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang guru langsung berhamburan—menghampiri namja tampan tersebut. Mata mereka tampak dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Entah penasaran akan apa, _Author _pun tidak tahu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, seperti seorang Pangeran_ Charming_ yang baru saja menemukan sang putri. "Sebentar lagi dia akan ke kelas kita!" seru Kyuhyun sambil memandang seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya yang menanti informasi darinya—nyaris mirip seperti mengantri sembako.

_Yeeessss!_

Mereka berseru di dalam hati. "Jika begitu ayo kita bereskan kelas kita!" seru Onew, sang penyuka ayam dengan suara yang dipelankan—sepelan mungkin.

"Ayooo!" seru para siswa yang langsung berhamburan ke kelas. Mereka cepat-cepat ke kelas bukan untuk membereskan buku, sampah atau apapun. Mereka cepat-cepat ke kelas hanya untuk membereskan poster-poster bergambar Sungmin yang terdapat di dinding, tulisan-tulisan 'love Sungmin' yang terdapat di papan tulis, bahkan barang-barang berbentuk Sungmin yang mereka _desain_ secara khusus agar menyerupai Sungmin_. _Ada-ada saja! Rupanya kelas tersebut beranggotakan SSFC atau_Sungmin Seonsaengnim Fans Club__._

~####~

"Jadi, pada dasarnya… Presiden pertama di Korea itu ad—

"Ya, Shindong?" Sungmin menghentikan perkataannya. Ia memandang pria tambun yang sedang sibuk memakan kripik kentang di bagian bangku paling belakang. (Bagi para anak-anak baik mohon jangan ditiru).

"Jika anda memilih di antara kami, manakah yang anda akan pilih sebagai murid kesayangan anda?" Shindong bertanya dengan nada polos. Nampak tidak ada kata-kata yang berniat menjebak sama sekali di dalamnya.

Seluruh mata anak di dalam kelas langsung tertuju pada Sungmin. Bahkan Zhoumi (anak termalas) yang sedang asik tertidur pun langsung terbangun. Ingin mengetahui apa yang akan dijawab oleh guru tampan, _handsome_ di depannya.

Sungmin memberikan senyuman _charming_-nya. Membuat seluruh anak silau karena senyumnya yang mirip sekali seperti malaikat. "Tentu saja aku mencintai kalian semua. Kalian adalah murid-murid ku yang terbaik," kata Sungmin dengan jawaban standar. "Memangnya ada masalah dengan cara mengajarku? Apakah aku terlalu pilih kasih?" Sungmin meletakan buku yang dipegangnya sedari tadi di atas meja guru.

"Tidak!" jawab seluruh murid, serentak. "Karena kau tidak pilih kasihlah yang membuat kami bingung," mereka memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh. Tatapan yang… err… penuh harapan.

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksud kalian?" tanyanya. _Ada apa dengan anak-anak ini?_

"_Let's show, Kids!"_ Onew menjentikkan jarinya, dan seluruh murid pun langsung merubah posisi mereka menjadi ekstrim atau lebih tepatnya posisi menggoda.

Sandara tersenyum lembut. Ia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dengan kibasan yang begitu menggoda. Hingga anak-anak yang berada di dekatnya bisa mencium _shampoo_ mahal yang telah dikenakannya. "Apa kau suka tipe seperti aku Sungmin seonsaengnim?" tanya Sandara dengan senyuman penuh ala Jelo (Jennifer Lopez). Membuat Sungmin melongo, terkejut, sekaligus _shock._

"Atau kau menyukai tipe ku?" Hyorin yang terkenal paling _sexy_ di mata para anak-anak SMA tiba-tiba sudah duduk di bangku guru sambil mengelus pahanya, dan jika mereka tidak dalam rencana untuk menggoda Sungmin, pastinya mereka sudah bersiul-siul ria.

"Atau aku?"

"Atau aku!"

"Aku mungkin!"

"Demi masa, pasti aku!"

"Aku! Demi masa depan yang cerah, pasti aku!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan jidat yang begitu lebar penuh semangat. Tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa begitu terobsesi dengan guru setampan Sungmin. Hanya Tuhan dan dirinyalah yang tahu.

"Kyaaaaaa, Sungmin seonsaengnim siapa yang kau pilih?" teriak seluruh murid sambil mendekati Sungmin. Mereka menatap Sungmin dengan penuh rasa keingintahuan. Penuh rasa ingin terpilih, seolah-olah mereka adalah calon kandidat _Miss Universe_ di hati Sungmin.

_Ma-masalah itu…_

Sungmin menelan ludah. "I-itu…," Sungmin berjalan mundur, hingga punggungnya menabrak papan tulis. Terperangkap di antara benda mati, dan murid-muridnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan antara murid dan guru…," jawabnya dengan nada polos.

"Eh? Ah… Sungmin seonsaengnim tidak seru," jawab seluruh murid dengan kecewa.

_Minggir!_

Sunny pun maju ke depan. Mengambil ujung dasi yang dikenakan oleh Sungmin dan memutar-mutar ujung dasi tersebut dengan jari manisnya. "Bagaimana jika aku?" tanyanya, sambil mengedipkan mata.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Meskipun ia mengakui sering mendapati godaan seperti ini, bukan berarti dia bisa diganggu oleh murid-muridnya. Tetapi bagaimana cara dia melawan? Murid-muridnya tampak lebih kuat dari dia, dan jumlahnya cukup banyak. 'Seandainya ada seseorang yang memban—

"Hentikan!" suara bariton pun menghentikan seluruh murid yang sedang sibuk kasak-kusuk di depan Sungmin. Mereka menyingkir, memberi jalan untuk sang Ketua OSIS.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Langkah sepatu yang penuh kepercayadirian pun secara perlahan mendekati Sungmin. Perlahan semakin mendekat sampai akhirnya pemilik mata tajamitu pun bertatapan dengan mata hitam Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis memandang guru di depannya. "Untuk apa kita cape-cape mengurusi seorang _gay?" _tanyanya. "Dia tidak akan pernah menyukai kalian sedikit pun."

_G-gay?_

_Eh?_

Mata Sungmin membulat dengan sempurna. Ini adalah suatu penghinaan. Meskipun dia terlewat cakep hingga alih-alihnya jadi cowok cantik, bukan berarti dia seorang _gay_! Jung Kyuhyun adalah murid yang paling tidak tahu cara menjaga lisan dibandingkan para murid yang lainnya.

"Kau aku hukum! Detensi nanti sore. Datanglah ke ruanganku!" seru Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun, sengit. Tidak mau profesinya sebagai seorang guru diinjak-injak oleh seorang murid.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Ia pun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Terserah," jawabnya dengan nada tenang. Meskipun dia sangat gembira dan bersorak di dalam hatinya. 'Yess, Yess, Yess… aku bisa berduaan di sore ini bersama Choi Sungmin seonsaengnim! _Take That!_ Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Sungmin seonsaengnim kecuali aku seorang!' serunya sambil berjalan ke luar kelas. Menikmati kemenangannya.

Seluruh murid pun melongo. Kalah untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Jung _bastard_. _'Dia curang!'_ batin mereka.

~####~

_**Di waktu jam istirahat, SD **__**TOHO**_

Yoochun sedang asyik duduk di bangku terdepan sambil membaca buku ketika beberapa gadis cilik datang menghampirinya. "Chunnie… mau makan bareng aku?" tanya gadis-gadis cilik tersebut seraya membawa perlengkapan bekal mereka yang tampaknya harganya mahal-mahal.

"Makan bareng?" Yoochun membeo. Memastikan apa yang didengarnya adalah benar.

"Iyaaa," jawab para gadis tersebut.

Mendengar 'makan bareng' mata Yoochun langsung blink-blink. Menyangka gadis-gadis yang di depannya adalah para bidadari. Ia pun tersenyum semanis mungkin. Seolah-olah mendengar sebuah lonceng keadilan yang berbunyi dan terdengar di seluruh penjuru dunia. "Hm-hm," jawabnya dengan diiringi anggukan. "Dengan senang hati."

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" gadis-gadis cilik di kelas Yoochun pun bersorak riang. Mereka langsung berhamburan ke arah Yoochun. "Kyaaa, makan ini.. makan ini...," seru para gadis tersebut sambil menyuapi Yoochun tanpa mempedulikan para anak laki-laki yang sedang menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan sebal, alias cemburu. Cmiww.. _Hidup memang indah bagi __Yoochun__._

~####~

_**Di waktu jam istirahat, kelas 3, SMP **__**TOHO**_

"_Pricesa~_ Mau kah kau menikah denganku?" untuk kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk ditembak oleh pria di depannya, Donghae. Mahasiswa jurusan _management_ yang benar-benar demen ngejar anak-anak SMP… mhm… atau lebih tepatnya mengejar Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sangat manis. Lebih manis dari madu (?) "Maaf Donghae, tapi aku tidak bisa…," katanya dengan ekspresi sedih, walaupun hatinya sih biasa aja. Cuman sebagai pelajar baik-baik dia harus menolak seorang pria dengan baik-baik juga, bukan? Itulah yang selalu Sungmin ajarkan pada dirinya.

Donghae membelalakan mata. Terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan Eunhyuk. Meskipun dialog ini terus diulang selama berkali-kali, berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan dan ekspresi itu jugalah yang selalu diulang pemilik marga Lee tersebut. "Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada kecewa.

Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae. Layaknya drama-drama picisan di tv-tv. " karena… aku mencintai seseorang…" lirihnya dengan nada sedih.

_Hah?_

"Si-siapa Hyuk-kie?" Donghae berlagak terkejut. Walaupun dia tahu siapa orang yang jelas-jelas disukai tambatan hatinya. Yah, ibaratnya… lumayan dapat pelukan gratis dari sang pujaan… Hehehe…

"Sungmin," jawab Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sedih setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sangatlah menyukai hyungnya, tetapi apa boleh daya? Hyungnya ya hyungnya… tidak mungkin berubah status menjadi suaminya… _Dasar __Eunhyuk__…_

"Sungmin? Siapa dia? Kenapa mesti dia?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan cemas, bersiap-siap untuk bunuh diri. Dengan bodohnya si Donghae malah melupakan nama 'kakak iparnya' lagi. Dasar orang aneh.

"Karena dia adalah orang yang benar-benar aku kagumi..," Eunhyuk pun tersenyum manis. Lalu dengan ekspresi sedih ia berlari meninggalkan Donghae layaknya sinetron-sinetron India. "Mianhae…" katanya sambil nangis bombay. Berlari tidak tentu arah.

_Hyukkie__!_

_Hyuk__!_

"Kau jahat Hyukkie!" teriak Donghae sambil bersujud _lebay_ di atas ubin koridor sekolah. Meratapi nasibnya yang untuk kesekian kalinya ditolak karena alasan yang sama: _orang yang disukainya menyukai kakaknya sendiri!_

Dasar Ironis!

~####~

_**D**__**i**__** waktu jam istirahat, Kelas 1, SMP **__**TOHO**_

"Boa~ Aku sudah mirip oppamu belum?" tanya seorang anak SMP yang memiliki rambut kecoklatan, dan merupakan salah satu pengagum Sungmin. Melihat wajah Jonghyun yang nggak jelas preman atau orang baik-baik membuat Boa kesal. Ditindik kok mau mencoba mirip seperti oppanya?

"Belum!" seru Boa sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Sebenarnya sih dia sudah biasa dengan tingkah laku sobat satunya ini. Tetapi jengkel juga kalau orang yang disukainya selalu berpikir mengenai oppanya secara terus-menerus. Malah terkadang, dia selalu merasa cemburu. _Kenapa sih, nih orang nggak pernah bisa lihat orang cantik yang selalu menemaninya?_batin Boa, narsis.

"Tetapi kenapa? Bukannya rambutku sudah warna coklat?" tanya Jonghyun sambil membetulkan posisi rambutnya agar terus miring ke samping kiri dan memamerkan senyuman manis, layaknya rambut dan senyuman Sungmin. Tetapi, senyuman tersebut nampak lucu namun aneh dimata Boa. '_Seandainya saja yang ditirunya bukanlah __oppa__, pasti aku akan memujinya_.' Boa pun memandang Jonghyun, takjub.

_Heh? Apa yang kamu pikirkan __Boa__? __J__angan lemah, jangan lemah!_

Boa membuang muka, sebal. "Kalau belum ya belum!" ia menatap meja di depannya dengan sinis, seolah-olah meja itulah yang bersalah pada dirinya. "Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mirip sama oppa!"

_Jeger!_

Suara petir serasa berada di dalam hati Jonghyun. Dia tidak percaya jika dia seburuk itu. "Aku tidak mirip?" nadanya sedih dengan wajah tertunduk, dan tubuh gemetar. "Benarkah itu?"

"I—

Suara Boa tertahankan. Ia sedikitnya merasa bersalah pada orang di depannya. Boa pun menepuk pundak Jonghyun dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah. "Ah… maaf bukan itu mak—

Brak!

"Hahahahahahahahaha" Jonghyun tertawa kesetanan sambil memukul meja di depannya. Tiba-tiba percaya dirinya kembali pulih dengan hanya waktu sekejap. "Kau jangan bercanda! Dibandingkan kalian, akulah yang paling mirip dengan dia!" seru Jonghyun yang entahlah darimana datangnya kepercayadirian tersebut. "Jaejoong, Eunhyuk, kau, dan Yoochun… nggak ada mirip-miripnya!"

_Nggak ada mirip-miripnya?_

Jonghyun naik ke atas meja sambil bergaya ala Sungmin. Ia pun menyanyikan lagu 'Lucifer.' Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain langsung bertepuk tangan sambil mengikuti nyanyian Jonghyun.

Boa pun hanya bisa megelengkan kepalanya. Menerima kegilaan yang terdapat di dalam diri sahabatnya. 'Oppa memang sudah menyebarkan virus _Sungmin__holics_,' batin Boa. 'Kasihan sekali sahabatku ini sudah terkena penyakit ini.' Boa pun lebih milih untuk ke luar kelas. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang _stress _tahap akut.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju kamar mandi, Boa terkikik ngeri. _'Mudah-mudahan saja penyakitnya menghilang, dan hatinya beralih pada diriku, hohohoho..'_ batin Boa dengan aura _champion _yang begitu superior, dan membuat seluruh orang yang berada di sekitarnya bergidik ngeri. _'__Lalu aku bisa terus berduaan sama __Jonghyun__, hihihi.. Kakek __Jonghyun__ 'kan orang kaya, nggak salah 'kan kalau aku ngeembat dia?'_

_Asik..._

Begitulah awal cerita ini. Di mulai dengan kehidupan kemiskinan di keluarga Choi, dan diakhiri dengan _author_ gaje yang ending-nya pun tidak tahu…

_**~TBC~**_

Uwiiiiiwwww berhasil juga untuk chapter perdana XD

Ada yang merasa familiar dengan ff ini? Yap, sebenarnya ff yang aku post ini hasil remake dari ff author I don't care about Taz, dengan judul yang sama, Pangeran Miskin. Berhubung ff itu adalah ff paling aku favoritkan di fandom Naruto, jadi aku coba remake dengan tokoh dari Korea dan masuk di fandom Screenplay, siapa tahu aja banyak yang suka dan mau saling berbagi pendapat tentang hasil dari buah pikir dari author Taz yang asli. Fanfic ini udah legal, tenang aja, authornya udah ngizinin remake ff-nya yang ini kok, jadi ga ada usur plagiat atau nyolong ff orang lain disini yaa~ ;)

Yang penasaran sama cerita aslinya, silahkan kunjungi ff dari author I don't care about Taz – Pangeran Miskin: Versi SasuNaru, ini ff yang asli.

Teramakasih untuk author Taz yang udah ngizinin remake ff ini. Terimakasih juga untuk Lia Cassiopeia yang mau bantu aku nyari pengganti tokoh ff ini #bow

Yosh, cukup sampai disini bacotan saya, semoga banyak yang suka untuk ff remake kali ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya 'o')/


	2. Chapter 2

**(Remake)** Pangeran Miskin: Versi KyuMin - YunJae

.

.

Disclaimer: Ide cerita hanya milik author I don't care about Taz. Semua tokoh disini hanya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam nama.

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s) bertebaran, bahasa sedikit kasar, OOC, GS untuk sesedikit mungkin tokoh.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

**Chapter 2: Siapa yang gay?**

Masih inget kan kejadian episode sebelumnya? Kejadian dimana Jaejoong kehilangan 'virgin-nya' pada bagian tangan dan kepalanya? Nah! Untuk mengamankan harga dirinya, dan menghindari bertemunya kembali dengan si 'korban', Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki ketimbang naik bis pada saat pulang sekolah. Pikirannya Choi satu ini sih cuman jaga-jaga aja. Siapa tahu kalau misalnya naik bis dia bakal kepentok 'si korban', dan alih-alih harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua pelecehan tidak disengaja tersebut. Menurut _reader_aja gimana? Sudah miskin harus bertanggung jawab juga, kan repot banget! Apalagi kalau si 'korban' minta duit buat ganti rugi? Bisa tambah miskin aja si Jaejoong.

Sambil bersiul-siul kecil akhirnya Jaejoong tiba juga di tempat kerjanya yang baru. Kenapa dikatakan sebagai tempat kerjanya yang baru? Karena di tempat kerjanya yang lama, Jaejoong sudah memberikan surat _resign_, alias surat pengunduran diri. Surat pengunduran diri tersebut diberikan karena Jaejoong sudah kesal dengan tingkah laku si Boss yang selalu seenaknya. Masa seluruh pengunjung yang datang harus ditangani dia sendiri? Oke! Jaejoong memang hebat dalam menangani segala hal, dan ia selalu digemari oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya (termasuk para pengunjung di tempatnya yang lama—yang selalu meminta dia yang melayani mereka). Tetapi, bukan berarti dia harus menerima dirinya diperlakukan seperti budak! Bukan Jaejoong banget, kan? Miskin-miskin juga Jaejoong masih mempunyai harga diri, sisi manusia yang cepat lelah dan cape akan diperintah yang berlebihan. Intinya, sih, dia lagi nyari kerjaan yang enak tapi dapat duit banyak!

"Selamat sore!" Jaejoong menghampiri seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan potongan laki-laki. Wanita tersebut memakai jaket kulit hijau dengan kaos putih bertuliskan 'I am emo.' Dari kesan pertama melihat wanita tersebut, orang-orang (termasuk Jaejoong) pasti dapat langsung menyimpulkan jika wanita tersebut adalah sesosok wanita tomboy. Bahkan ia hampir mengira jika wanita itu seorang laki-laki.

"Selamat sore! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita tersebut dengan wajah keheran-heranan. Heran kenapa ada anak muda ganteng bisa datang ke restoran mewah gini. Jarang-jarang tipe-tipe anak SMA mau makan di tempat kayak gini walaupun kaya.

"Saya Choi Jaejoong. Saya adalah karyawan baru disini."

"Oh."

Wanita di depannya memandang Jaejoong dari ujung kaki hingga rambut. Seolah-olah menilai penampilan Jaejoong yang kali ini cuman memakai baju bebas (dilakukan agar tidak ada pihak yang mengetahui dia berasal dari sekolah _elite_ yang melarang murid-muridnya untuk bekerja _part time_). "Aku Amber. Kebetulan sekali, aku adalah Manager HRD (bagian Humas) di restoran ini, kau ikut aku! Aku ingin melihat dulu sejauh mana kau bisa bekerja."

"Hn. Kebetulan, ya?" Jaejoong akan mengikuti Amber, ketika dia melihat sesosok pemuda yang mengalami 'kecelakaan' bersamanya di bis baru saja memasuki gedung dengan langkah terburu-buru. Mata Jaejoong pun membulat dengan sempurna. _'Tuhan pasti benci banget sama aku,'_ batinnya sambil mengutuk diri sendiri. _'__Mudah-mudahan aja tuh orang tengil nggak lihat aku,__'_ batinnya.

Masa baru masuk kerja harus keluar lagi? Gila aja kalau gitu!

~####~

"Kamu ngapain sih ngajak aku ke tempat gini? Aku lagi nggak punya duit tau!" kata Jung Yunho. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan teknik arsitektur yang selalu nggak punya uang di akhir bulan karena kehidupannya sebagai seorang anak kosan (padahal rumahnya yang gede banget berada di dalam satu kota dengan kampusnya).

Donghae yang merupakan mahasiswa juga—layaknya Yunho—tersenyum sumringah. Bahagia ada orang… mhm… lebih tepatnya korban yang bersedia mendengar cerita suka-citanya. "Kamu denger, deh! Tadi ya, aku ketemu sama pujaan hatiku lagi… Aduh, dia tuh tambah lucu aja setiap harinya deh… Tapi dia tuh kenapa ya sulit nerima cin—"

_Bla… Bla… Bla…_

_Jeder!_

Kepala Yunho kayak di bom atom, ketika Donghae nyerocos—nggak pakai napas. Gini nih kehidupan sohibnya! Nyaris setiap hari ngundang dia buat ngabisin uang cuman buat nyeritain kecengannya ketimbang nyeritain hal-hal penting lainnya. Tetapi, mau gimana lagi? Nggak enak juga kan kalau dia nolak temannya buat cerita? Selain karena kasihan, atau takut temannya bunuh diri karena uneg-uneg di kepala dan hatinya nggak bisa dikeluarin, dia pun harus membalas jasa temannya yang selalu _support _makanan kalau misalnya keuangan dia lagi menipis diakhir bulan. Maklum… anak kosan! Kalau diakhir bulan uangnya habis, yah… alih-alihnya nebeng makan di rumah orang terdekatnya.

"Terus menurut kamu gimana, Yun?" akhirnya Donghae menyelesaikan sesi curhat atau curahan hati-nya.

Yunho kembali fokus dari lamunannya. Ia memandang sahabatnya lekat-lekat, berpura-pura tertarik dengan topik basi yang selalu dibawakan oleh sohibnya tersebut. "Kenapa sih nggak pendekatan lebih gencar dulu sebelum kamu tembak tuh orang?" tanya Yunho, yang menurutnya sih itu pertanyaan udah ditanyain dari jaman-jamannya Donghae kenalan sama kecengannya. Mhm… jaman dimana si Donghae selalu sibuk bolos kuliah cuman buat nongkrongin SMP TOHO.

"Itu masalahnya!" Donghae berseru, tiba-tiba semangat. Nyaris membuat orang yang duduk di samping mereka tersedak. "Aku susah ngedeketin itu anak, soalnya dia tuh kayak ngehindar dan nggak mau dideketin gitu. Pasti itu karena kakaknya!" ia pun berubah menjadi melankolis nan histeris, dan hanya ditatap heran oleh Yunho. _Ini orang hidup nggak pake napas, ya?_batin Yunho.

"Kamu sudah makan, kan?" tanya Yunho, sok perhatian. Padahal sih dia cuman ngasih siasat buat nyelamatin dirinya sendiri. _Gimana coba kalau si __Donghae__ mewek di depan dia? Bisa-bisa orang yang ada di seluruh restoran ini ngecap dia sudah gay__,__ brengsek lagi!_ itulah yang ada di pikiran Jung sulung tersebut. _'__Aku bukan gay, dan kata __eomma__ juga aku itu anak baik, jadi plis deh…__'_ batin Yunho.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil daftar menu yang terletak di atas meja, lalu membuka daftar menu tersebut. "Kamu mau makan apa? Aku pilihin makanannya ya… Soalnya aku lagi _bokek_… Uang bulanan aku baru dipake buat ngerakit komputer," katanya dengan nada tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, tetapi masih ada niat buat traktir sohibnya yang sedari tadi kayaknya sudah mau mencak-mencak dirinya.

_Tuh, kan!_

_Bokek? Yang benar aja!_

Yunho hampir membelah meja di depannya dengan jurus hapkido yang dipelajarinya sejak kecil kalau dia tidak ingat kata-kata almahum halmeonienya: _'Nak, nyebut nak… Cing eling 'ndo…'_ Yunho mengingat-ingat ucapan halmeonienya untuk meredakan emosinya. _'Ini orang, kenapa juga mesti di restoran mahal ketemuannya kalau dianya sendiri lagi kagak punya uang! Makan di Warung __Shinki__j__uga bisa 'kan?'_ batin Yunho. _'__Kalau a__ppa__ nggak dilahirin sama nenek-nenek yang suka nasehatin cucunya sudah aku lumat juga nih orang!__'_

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya. Bersikap sok manis, tanpa dosa. "Kok kamu diam, Yun? Marah, ya?" Donghae menyadari Yunho yang hanya terus menatapnya-bengong tanpa merespon pertanyaannya.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Mencoba bersikap bijaksana. "Nggak… Iya, silahkan aja pilihin… Aku ke belakang dulu, ya…" katanya pada teman kecilnya tersebut.

Donghae pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, aku pilihin makanan buat kamu… Aku pilihin yang enak, deh!" katanya, sok yakin. Padahal sih Yunho mikirnya, _'Enak nan murah di restoran ini kan paling cuman salad, nggak mungkin juga si __Donghae__ mesen indomie di tempat gini. Cih, memang aku hewan herbivora?'_ batin Yunho. Intinya! Buat anak kosan kayak Yunho:_ makan salad itu mirip banget sama yang namanya 'mbe! Mana kenyang?_

Donghae, Donghae, kapan sih kamu mengerti sobatmu ini?

~####~

Seperti yang sudah disepakati oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di kelas, di sore hari ini mereka akan bertemu untuk membicarakan detensi yang akan diterima oleh Jung bungsu. Dari kaca jendela, Kyuhyun yang sudah bawaannya ganteng dari lahir memastikan dirinya terlihat _perfect_ sebelum ia memasuki ruangan Sungmin. _'Nggak salah Taemin__ ngelahirin anak,' _batinnya, narsis. Setelah merasa dirinya begitu sempurna.

Sreeet…

Pintu pun dibuka oleh Jung bungsu. Kyuhyun berlagak—lagi—jadi orang dingin kayak pemeran cowok yang jadi pangeran di drama-drama Korea. Matanya menjelajah seluruh ruangan, mendeteksi keberadaan Sungmin yang ternyata sedang meminum secangkir kopi sambil menikmati pemandangan sore di depan sebuah jendela yang cukup besar.

"Sungmin seonsaengnim," sapa Kyuhyun. Bersikap seformal mungkin.

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya. Memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan senyuman khas-nya. "Kau datang juga, Jung. Silahkan duduk!" Sungmin menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di depan sebuah meja.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun duduk di atas kursi tersebut. "Jadi, apa detensinya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi wajah datar, walaupun hatinya udah dag-dig-dug nggak karuan. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi ketika dia sedang berduaan dengan pujaan hatinya. Mudah-mudahan bisa ngelakuin yang asem-asem di sore hari ini (baca: lemon)… _Asiik…_

"Menurutmu, apa Gay itu?" Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di depan Kyuhyun. "Bisakah kau jelaskan?" tanyanya, dengan nada yang lebih terdengar menantang dari pada meminta.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. Memperlihatkan jika pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Sungmin adalah konyol, walaupun hatinya sih agak _excited_. "Itu adalah suatu bentuk pergantian keinginan (seksualitas) seorang pria untuk mencintai seorang pria lagi, dibandingkan dengan mencintai seorang wanita," Kyuhyun berkata se'sok' mungkin, ingin dilihat lebih di mata gurunya. Padahal dia pingin menjerit: _'Gay? Gay itu kamu… Kamu yang bisa buat aku jadi gay…__Buset nih orang… makin lama dilihat makin __manis__!'_ batin Kyuhyun yang sangat OOC.

"Lalu kenapa aku dibilang gay? Memangnya aku terlihat gay?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan sengit. Berharap jika Kyuhyun akan memberikan jawaban yang bagus.

Kyuhyun megelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang aku gay?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Padahal sih alasannya cuman buat Sungmin ngehukumnya aja terus dia bisa dua-duaan deh sama Sungmin seonsaengnim. Tetapi, masa dia bilang gitu? Kalau dia bilang gitu, alih-alihnya dia harus mengakui dong kalau dia itu suka sama guru kerennya ini (intinya sih, Kyuhyun terlalu gengsi buat ngakuin kalau dia itu yang gay!). Jadinya ya… "Karena kamu nggak pernah punya pacar mungkin," Kyuhyun memberikan alasan yang standar namun menjebak. _'Dari sini kita lihat apa dia sudah punya kekasih atau belum,'_ batinnya. _Harus belum!_

"Oh… Cuman karena alasan itu? Mau kamu carikan seonsaengnim wanita supaya nggak kelihatan gay lagi?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada main-main, walaupun ditanggapi anak di depannya serius. Saking seriusnya mata anak di depannya memincing tajam, dan tangannya terkepal dengan kuat dalam waktu seketika.

"Oh jadi anda mengakui kalau anda itu jelek dan akan menjadi seorang perjaka tua jika tidak dicarikan kekasih?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bermaksud menyindir sekaligus menyelamatkan perasaannya. Siapa juga yang mau nyariin pacar buat kecengannya sendiri? _Sorry guys,_ Kyuhyun nggak sebaik itu!

Sungmin tertawa renyah untuk menanggapi komentar kasar Kyuhyun. "Kau benar… lagi pula mana ada yang mau denganku," kata Sungmin sambil memijat-mijat belakang lehernya. "Hehehe…"

_'Siapa yang mau? Salah pertanyaan! Harusnya dia bertanya siapa yang nggak mau dengannya?'_ seru Kyuhyun di dalam hati, tetapi dengan ekspresi tersenyum sinis. "Ah, kau sadar diri juga," katanya. Aneh sekali Jung satu ini, mulut dan hatinya bisa berbeda 180 derajat. Tetapi, itulah Kyuhyun. Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, termasuk membuat orang yang dicintainya terpojok dengan ucapannya yang bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya.

"Hahaha, baiklah… karena tampaknya kau memahami apa itu gay, bagaimana jika kau menuliskan _essay_ sederhana mengenai hal tersebut? Tidak perlu pakai format resmi, standar saja, tulisan tangan." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum menawan—yang nyaris membuat Kyuhyun memakan dirinya hidup-hidup karena senyumnya yang begitu menyilaukan mata.

_'Essay mengenai gay? Maksudnya essay mengenai dirimu, cinta?_ _(cat __Kyuhyun__: Gay is __Sungmin__)_' batin Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai curiga dirinya sebentar lagi bakalan mati bahagia.

Kyuhyun memang sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik saat ini.

~####~

Yoochun yang baru saja pulang sekolah langsung disuruh noonanya (Boa) buat nimba air di sumur. Sambil bersiul-siul riang dia memasukkan air yang diambilnya ke dalam ember yang lebih besar dari ember buat nimbanya. Sedangkan hyungnya, Eunhyuk, sedang sibuk mempersiapkan hidangan makanan yang diperolehnya (dikasih) dari teman-temannya sekelas.

"Chunnie, jangan siul-siul pada saat maghrib gini. Pamali!" kata Boa sambil menempelkan sebuah kardus pada pintu—yang menghubungkan dalam rumah dengan halaman belakang—karena pintu tersebut sudah jebol kena tendangan bola Jaejoong. "Ayo, cepat! Sudah nimba kamu langsung aja mandi!"

"Iya…," jawab Yoochun dengan suara yang sedikit diperkeras agar noonanya tahu jika dia mendengarkan apa yang noonanya katakan. "Noona, embernya jebol juga! Gimana nih? Pantesan sudah dua puluh kali nimba kok jolangnya (ember besar) nggak penuh-penuh!" Yoochun berteriak di tengah maghrib kayak orang keedanan. Nyaris mewek—usahanya sejak tadi ternyata sia-sia.

Boa hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Gampang, kamu ambil lakban hitam terus kamu tempelin tuh lakban di bagian yang bocornya!" teriak Boa, suaranya nggak kalah kenceng dari suara Yoochun.

Tidak terdengar jawaban. Dapat dianalisis oleh Boa jika Yoochun sedang sibuk mencari lakban. Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian…

"Noona, dimana lakbanya?" terdengar lagi teriakan Yoochun. Tetapi, kali ini berasal dari dalam rumah atau tepatnya kamar, bukan dari dekat sumur.

Boa berpikir sejenak. Menghentikan aktivitas-nya untuk sementara. "Kayaknya ada di—"

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Boa mengalihkan pandangannya pada oppanya, Eunhyuk. Biasanya, jam segini Sungmin atau Jaejoonglah yang datang. Tetapi, kakaknya tersebut tidak pernah menekan bel. Sungmin sih biasanya langsung aja ngeloyor masuk sambil ngucapin salam. Apalagi Jaejoong, gimana mau ngucapin salam? Yang ada dia malah langsung bertengkar dengan Boa karena ngebawa masuk sepatunya yang kotor ke dalam rumah tanpa embel-embel salam sekalipun. Yah, bisa dikatakan kali ini orang yang ada di depan pintu bukannya Sungmin maupun Jaejoong, tetapi seorang tamu!

Eunhyuk beranjak ke arah pintu dengan diikuti Boa yang penasaran pada orang yang bertamu di maghrib-maghrib begini. Saat pintu terbuka, Eunhyuk melihat sesosok pria tinggi seperti tiang listrik (kagak setinggi tiang listrik juga sih sebenarnya XD), berwajah bocah sambil membawa tas tangan ala kantor di tangannya. Pria tersebut memakai jas, dan nampak sekali kalau dia adalah pria kantoran.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Eunhyuk berkata dengan sebelah tangan yang masih memegang pintu.

Pria tersebut tersenyum manis. "Saya dari departemen sosial. Perkenalkan, nama saya Shim Changmin," kata pria tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan, dan hanya dibalas kikuk oleh Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk. Silahkan masuk!" jawab sang Choi ketiga. Setelah itu, iapun menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari depan pintu, memberi jalan Changmin untuk masuk. _'Untuk apa orang ini datang?_' batinnya. _'__Ah sudahlah, terima saja dulu tamu rapih ini.__'_

"Terima kasih…," jawab pria tersebut. Ia pun memasuki rumah keluarga Choi.

~####~

Jaejoong lagi sibuk membersihkan (mengepel) kamar mandi restoran ketika pikirannya kembali melayang pada perkataan Amber.

"_Kamu bersihkan kamar mandi ini sampai bersih! Baru saya akan menerima kamu sebagai pegawai tetap, dan kamu akan bekerja di bagian dapur." kata A__mber__ yang perkataannya sama sekali tidak menunjukan analogi (hubungannya) antara toilet dengan dapur._

"Mau ke dapur kok ngebersihin toilet? Aneh," gumam Jaejoong. Ia pun kembali mengepel di saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok mahasiswa tengil yang menjadi 'korban' dirinya. _'Ya ampun! Dia datang!'_ seru Jaejoong sambil memutar badannya, memunggungi pemuda tersebut. _'Chk, semoga dia nggak lihat!'_ batinnya. Ia pun merasa lega ketika pemuda tersebut memasuki salah satu _cubical_ yang tertutup. (Cat: restoran tidak menyediakan _urinoir_).

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Maaf, bisa saya meminta sabun?" tanya pemuda tersebut pada Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengelap jendela. Pemuda tersebut baru saja ke luar kamar mandi, dan tampaknya sabun yang berada di wastafel sudah habis, sehingga ia harus mendekati dan meminta sabun pada pekerja yang ada di sana.

Jaejoong terhenyak. Otaknya yang pintar tentu tidak akan pernah melupakan suara bariton dan rendah pemuda tersebut. _'Astaga! Dia tepat dibelakangku!_' batinnya. _'__Aku harus gimana? Berpura-pura jadi siapa? Keanu Reeves? Tom Cruise? Atau aku ngeloyor pergi aja?__'_

"Maaf, Bisa saya meminta sabun?_"_ pemuda tersebut kali ini menyentuh pundak Jaejoong. Eh, Jaejoong yang paling alergi dan memiliki traumatis dengan pemuda di belakangnya langsung saja mengeluarkan jurus aikido-nya, sehingga kali ini tangan pemuda tersebut sudah terkunci tepat di belakang punggungnya. "Jangan. Sentuh. Aku. Dengan. Tangan. Kotormu. Itu!" katanya dengan nada galak. Melupakan jika prioritas utamanya adalah menghindar dari pemuda tersebut.

_Heh?_

Yunho yang merupakan mahasiswa terpintar di kampusnya langsung tersadar dari kagetnya ketika mendengar suara anak SMA yang telah menyerangnya. "Oh, kamu si anak mesum?" dengan sekali sergap Yunho melilitkan kakinya ke kaki Jaejoong, memegang kerah baju Jaejoong, dan membanting Jaejoong ke bagian depan-kanannya. "Ada yang ketinggalan waktu kamu naik bis!" kata Yunho dengan senyuman sinis. Memandang Jaejoong yang kini sedang merasa terpojok, di bawahnya.

_Ketinggalan? Apa?_

Yunho melepaskan kerah baju Jaejoong. Ia menyingkir dari tubuh Jaejoong. Setelah itu, dari saku celananya ia mengeluarkan suatu barang yang berupa logam satu won. "Kamu masih ingat ini?" Yunho tersenyum senang sambil memainkan logam tersebut dengan jari-jarinya. "Atau kamu mau ini?" Yunho lalu memperlihatkan sebuah dompet cokelat terbuat dari kain yang tampaknya sudah belel. Dan dompet tersebut ternyata adalah kepunyaan Jaejoong!

_'Dompet aku? Kenapa bisa ada di dia? Pada saat gerakan yang mana dia mengambil dompetku?'_ Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Tadi waktu ngebanting kamu, aku ambil dompetnya," kata Yunho seperti mendengar apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong.

"Sialan! Balikin dompetnya!" Jaejoong secara reflek langsung berlari ke arah Yunho, menyerang mahasiswa kere tersebut. Tetapi, karena Jaejoong kalah tinggi, ia harus ekstra tenaga untuk mendapatkan dompetnya.

"Waduh agresif banget," Yunho tersenyum usil. " Eit! Nggak boleh ah! Aku kan belum ngambil uang kamu!" kata Yunho sambil sibuk menghindari pukulan, tendangan, dan cakaran Jaejoong.

Bak! Bik! Buk!

"Anjrit! Jangan ngambil duit itu, brengsek!" teriak Jaejoong yang kasak-kusuk meloncat-loncat ke atas tubuh Yunho untuk mengambil dompet yang dijauhkan—sejauh mungkin oleh Yunho. Akibat dari pergulatan tersebut, kaos yang dikenakan Yunho terangkat, tertarik-tarik, sehingga memperlihatkan setengah tubuh Yunho yang wow! _Sixpack!_

"Bahasanya dijaga ABG!" Yunho bertambah usil. Tidak peduli tubuhnya yang mulai lebam-lebam atau luka-luka karena Jaejoong, yang penting ia puas buat mainin nih anak SMA. _What on earth? Anak di depannya sudah bikin dia menjadi ma__s__ochist._

Cklek…

Suara hening sesaat.

Jaejoong yang sedang dalam posisi menarik-narik baju Yunho melihat ke belakang. Sedangkan, Yunho? Bagaimana dengan keadaan Yunho? karena tubuh Yunho yang agak terlihat (karena bajunya terangkat), jadinya dia hanya bisa mematung. Mereka berdua berharap posisi ini tidak akan pernah terlihat di mata pria tua yang baru saja memasuki kamar mandi.

'_Ya ampun, lagi seru ya!__'_batin pria tua tersebut.

"Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan kembali…," kata pria tua yang agak kikuk sambil mengangguk hormat, salah paham. Ia pun menutup pintu kamar mandi kembali (tidak jadi masuk) sambil bergumam, "Aneh sekali, kenapa yang tinggi yang jadi _bottom? _Oh mungkin si pendek itu agresif uke."

_WTF?_

"Siapa yang agresif uke?" teriak Jaejoong. "Aku itu normal, bangsat!" Jaejoong pun memandang Yunho yang hanya terkekeh nggak jelas. "Ngapain ketawa?" katanya sambil berjongkok dengan tatapan sinis, prustasi. Sudah muak dengan orang yang di depannya.

Yunho ikutan jongkok, di samping Jaejoong. Wajahnya tampak 'sok' kasihan sama anak SMA di sampingnya. "Aku orangnya berpikiran terbuka, kok. Teman aku seorang gay juga. Jadi, aku nggak akan nganggap kamu aneh. Oh iya, kalau mau curhat kamu bisa hubungi a—"

"Diam! Siapa yang gay? Yang gay itu kamu! Keenakan dipegang-pegang sama tangan virgin ak—

Suara Jaejoong tertahankan. Ia tidak sudi membuka memori buruk yang telah dialaminya bersama cowok di depannya tersebut. "Aissshh, siniin!" Jaejoong pun mengambil dompetnya pada saat Yunho lengah. Ia pun akan beranjak dari toilet. "Sial nih orang, dasar kampret!" ia terus mengutuk orang di belakangnya sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar.

_Tring!_

_Sreeet!_

Jaejoong yang sibuk mencak-mencak dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan menangkap logam yang terjatuh di belakangnya.

Yunho kembali tertawa, malah tambah keras kayak orang gila nemuin mainan. Baru kali ini dia melihat seseorang yang begitu agresif akan uang. Menarik sekali anak di depannya ini. "Waw! Kecepatan menakjubkan!" Yunho bertepuk tangan. _"Bravo, bravo!"_

Jaejoong pun tersenyum bangga. Ia melipat kedua tangannya, dengan dagu yang mengadah ke atas. "Makas—," Jaejoong terdiam. Tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. "Eh sialan! Kenapa aku jadi bilang makasih sama kamu?" teriak dia sambil meng-_glare_ si mahasiswa edan di depannya. Kalau bukan karena orang di depannya kaya, dia pasti sudah menendang tuh orang ke langit ke tujuh. Berhubung dia berpenampilan kaya aja jadinya si Jaejoong malas nyari masalah! Gimana coba kalau dia tuh anak pejabat? Bisa-bisa Jaejoong menetap di penjara seumur hidup karena tindakan kekerasan pada seorang mahasiswa yang nggak jelas ini!

Yunho kali ini menahan rasa sakit di perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Tampaknya cacing-cacing di dalam perutnya pun mulai ikut tertawa ketika merasakan orang lucu berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Kamu tuh bawel ya? Nggak nyangka aja anak SMA bisa kerja di sini. Oh iya, lihat dari seragamnya kayaknya kamu itu ade angkatan aku deh… Tapi kok kamu—"

_Shit!_

_'Ngapain juga sih ini orang jadi alumni SMA aku?'_ Jaejoong mendumel tidak jelas. "Itu bukan urusanmu!" Jaejoong menjadi emosi mendapati orang di depannya ini ternyata pintar, teliti, namun calon penghuni rumah sakit jiwa. _'Nggak bisa apa ini orang berhenti ketawa-ketiwi?'_

"Oh… kamu kerja diam-diam? Ih kamu tuh anak SMA yang mesum, gay, plus nakal, ya?" Yunho memasang wajah prihatin. Berpura-pura sedih atas moral jelek anak bangsa jaman sekarang. Padahal sih dia tahu aja kalau anak di depannya melakukan apa yang dia bilang itu pasti karena tidak disengaja. Mana mungkin sih ada orang yang melakukan hal tidak-tidak di depan orang banyak? Kecuali orang itu punya mental baja. Dan kalau dilihat dari sikap anak di depannya, kayaknya nggak ada mental bajanya deh. Mental platinum sih iya! Punya nyali tetapi nggak sejauh itu. Namun… untuk masalah pekerjaan… mhm… mungkin ini anak lagi kelilit hutang, atau dia kerja buat ngelem (mabok pake lem)? Wiw, nggak mungkin! Lihat dari naifnya (walaupun galak) nggak ada deh wajah suka ngelemnya.

"Chk, jangan sembarangan bicara! Aku tuh nggak gay, mesum plus nakal ya! Aku kerja di sini buat satu hal!" kata Jaejoong sambil mendengus. _'Kenapa juga aku mesti balas perkataan orang ini,'_ batinnya. "Aku cabut! Tangan tuh bersihin, jangan urusin orang melulu!" Jaejoong bergidik ngeri, mengingat orang di depannya belum cuci tangan. Mana tadi dia tarung terus dompetnya dipegang-pegang sama tangan kotor itu lagi!

Mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur tersebut pun menatap kedua tangannya. "Oh iya, sabunnya mana?" tanyanya. Ia pun merasa ngeri kalau makan tanpa cuci tangan memakai sabun. Kere-kere juga tapi dia tuh mantan pangeran di kediamannya yang dulu. _Jung__ gitu loh!_

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tau. Aku 'kan baru pertama kali kerja di sini," jawabnya, santai. _'Rasain tuh! Makan nggak cuci tangan. Sakit perut, sakit perut deh!'_ batinnya yang mulai kesurupan iblis.

Yunho hanya menatap datar. Memandang Jaejoong layaknya bocah SMA yang mau coba-coba ngalahin sesepuh anak ternakal di SMA TOHO. _'__Buaya di kadalin,__'_ batinnya. "Oh, ya sudah… aku akan bilang sama _manager_ di sini kalau kamu tuh anak SMA dari SMA TO—

"Iya! Aku cariin!" Jaejoong langsung berseru. Nyelonong ke arah pintu ke luar tanpa embel-embel lagi. _'Dasar brengsek nih orang. Kalau nanti aku sudah kaya, aku buat dia makan air kobokan!'_ Jaejoong pun tertawa sendiri, membayangkan Yunho meminum air kobokan. Mampus sana! Aihhh… rupanya Jaejoong sudah ketularan mahasiswa kere namun bergaya keren itu. Suka ngehayal sendiri!

Satu menit kemudian.

Di saat Jaejoong sudah menghilang dari pandangan dan masih belum kembali, hape Yunho pun berbunyi. Yunho menekan tombol hijau yang terdapat di layar hape ber-merk _pineapple_tersebut (nama merk hape Yunho sebenarnya disamarkan).

"_Hallo,_ selamat sore menjelang malam appa…"

"_Son,_ bukan seperti ini karya yang appa inginkan darimu!" tiba-tiba Jung Minho yang merupakan appa dari Yunho berteriak tidak jelas. Membuat Yunho harus sedikit menjauhkan hape-nya dari telinga. _'Apa lagi ini?'_ batin Yunho.

"Maksudmu, bab pendahuluan aku gagal lagi?" Yunho menghela napas. Appanya memang sangat _perfectionist._ Dia adalah pembisnis, dosen, sekaligus orang terpenting di dalam pemerintahan. Tadinya, Yunho nggak mau ngebuat appanya menjadi dosen pembimbingnya, tetapi appanya maksa! Katanya sih supaya Yunho lulus dengan nilai yang terbaik dan memuaskan bagi keluarga. Tetapi, hal tersebut sangatlah menyebalkan. Bayangin! Baru aja ngegambar garis sudah dibilang salah, padahal appanya aja yang nggak pake kaca mata waktu ngelihat gambar dia. Jadinya, matanya yang silindris ngelihat tuh garis kayak bengkok-bengkok gitu.

"Iya… Appa sudah bilang 'kan? Ingin rancangan gambar kamu tuh berbeda dari arsitek-arsitek lainnya… Sekali orang lihat _desain_-nya pasti akan mengingatkan suatu kenangan pada gambar itu!" kata Minho, yang kayaknya dipandang Yunho _lebay_ banget. _'__Mana ada gambar teknik yang kayak gitu? kalau lukisan sih iya!__'_ batin plus dosen yang aneh!

"Terus mau appa gimana? Coba jelaskan _detail_-nya!" tanya Yunho, dengan nada sesopan mungkin. Nggak mau kelihatan kesal di depan appanya. Gengsi dong seorang Yunho kalah dari seorang kakek-kakek!

"Pokoknya gitu… Kamu _desain_ lagi yang benar! Appa pingin yang ada _taste_ gitu. Sehingga kalau orang melihat, langsung tahu ini _desain_ rumah khas-nya kamu!" kata Minho yang 'sok' susah menjelaskan. Padahal sih dia sebenarnya 'malas' menjelaskan. Dia pingin anak-anaknya tumbuh mandiri, tanpa banyak bantuan dari orang tuanya. _Cmiww!_

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _'Aku benci, A__ppa__!' _Ingin sekali Yunho berteriak seperti itu. Mirip kisah-kisah seorang anak yang orang tuanya menyebalkan gitu! Tetapi, dia adalah seorang Jung. Masa teriak gitu? Yang ada dia malah dicap bodoh dan tidak mampu oleh appanya. Hah… Sudahlah… "Baik, aku usahakan…," jawab Yunho sambil bersikap acuh tak acuh. Berlagak tetap _cool_ di telepon padahal mukanya sudah asem banget.

"Mhm… bagus… bagus… Kalau gitu selamat malam, _son_!" Minho pun memutus pembicaraan dengan Yunho. Sangat senang anaknya masih mau berusaha padahal hasil kerjaannya sudah dia tolak selama berkali-kali. Gimana nggak asem coba?

Lalu…

Yunho menatap layar hape-nya. _'Hah… Bergadang lagi,'_ batin Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepala. _'__Dasar a__ppa__ stoic!__'_ batinnya.

~####~

"Oh… jadi anda akan membawa salah satu dari kami jika pendapatan keluarga kami berada di bawah batas rata-rata penghasilan penduduk Seoul?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk ngerti, sedangkan Boa sudah mulai memasang ekspresi sedih, berlagak nangis kayak aktor di _pursuit happiness_. Takut dipisahkan oleh salah satu keluarganya. Mereka kan sudah hidup senang, kenapa harus dipisahkan? Meskipun miskin buktinya mereka masih bisa mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari, bahkan mereka masih bisa bersekolah layaknya anak-anak kaya lainnya. Terkadang orang-orang suka salah menafsirkan bentuk perhatiannya. Mereka pikir memisahkan Choi bersaudara adalah jalan terbaik? Tentu saja tidak! Tetapi… mereka akan menjadi hal tersebut sebagai cara untuk mengatasi kemiskinan. Mereka harus bisa membuat Yoochun memasuki salah satu organisasi yang berada di bawah naungan Negara dan membawa keluarga mereka ke dalam kemasyhuran, alias ngambil kekayaan yang dikasih oleh pemerintah! Ide bagus nggak? (Author berlebihan).

"Ah, kalau begitu silahkan ambil Yoochun!"

Eunhyuk menjawab santai, sedangkan Changmin hanya cengo—tidak percaya keluarga ini cepat sekali mengambil keputusan, dan Boa hanya menutup wajahnya dengan memakai kedua telapak tangannya—untuk menahan tawa (tetapi, Changmin menyangkanya sih sang kakak cewek menangis sejadi-jadinya karena akan kehilangan sang adik terkecil).

"Aku tidak mau pergi… Aku ingin selalu bersama hyung dan noona…" Yoochun yang baru saja menambal ember berlari ke arah ruang tengah. Memandang hyung dan noonanya (termasuk Changmin) dengan wajah sedih. Matanya memerah, mencoba menahan tangis. "Jangan kasih aku ke lembaga sosial…," lirihnya, sok sedih. Padahal sih dia senang-senang aja mau diambil lembaga sosial. Gimana nggak senang? Hidupnya bakal terus enak, dan dia bakal bisa ngebantu perekonomian kakak-kakaknya dengan cara memberikan sebagian uang atau jaminan yang dikasih Negara. _Hohoho, tidak salah dia dilahirkan di tengah-tengah keluarga __Choi__!_

Eunhyuk yang sangat tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh adik terkecilnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia sangat tahu jika Yoochun tuh nggak mungkin nangis cuman gara-gara dibawa ke tempat lembaga sosial gitu. Hal yang bisa ngebuat Yoochun nangis tuh cuman waktu bertengkar sama Jaejoong (masalah barang yang dipake seenaknya sama Jaejoong) atau dimarahin sama Sungmin (soalnya sering ngebuat ribut hal-hal sepele). Bukan oleh hal-hal kayak gini!

"Maaf… tetapi ini demi kebaikan kamu…," Eunhyuk memandang Yoochun. "Kau jagalah dirimu baik-baik," Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Yoochun. Memeluk Yoochun dengan erat. "Teruskan _acting-_nya, kita tidak boleh kehilangan kesempatan emas ini, Chunnie!" bisik Eunhyuk, sehingga yang bisa mendengar hanya dirinya dan Yoochun.

"Iya, iya… kalem hyung!" Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya. Mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan. "Aku nggak mau!" Yoochun pun mendramatisir keadaan. Harus terlihat takut dipisahkan, sehingga orang yang dikirim oleh lembaga sosial makin penasaran dan semakin ingin ngambil Yoochun dari keluarga miskin ini (sistem tarik-ulur). "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. Aku memang anak kecil, tapi aku sangat menyayangi kalian… Tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengan keluarga ini…," Yoochun pun menangis, tampak tidak memberikan Changmin celah untuk melihat dirinya sedang ber-_acting_.

"Sabar ya adik ku…," lirih Eunhyuk sambil nangis nggak jelas.

"Hyung…!" meweknya si Yoochun makin parah. Sudah kayak setingkat pemeran-pemeran film yang dapat _movie awards_ di Amerika aja.

Krik… Krik… Krik…

Eunhyuk dan Yoochun pun berhenti berpelukkan. Mereka menatap Changmin yang sedari tadi diam aja, nggak komentar sama sekali.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku terharu…," Changmin memandang Yoochun dan Eunhyuk sambil mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba menetes. Entah karena orang ini lemot (lemah otak) atau apa, sehingga dia baru menyadari ada drama ber-_genre angst_ di depannya. "Tidak percaya akan ada keluarga sehebat ini! Saling melindungi dan penuh keikhlasan," Changmin pun mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoochun dan Eunhyuk. "Kalian anak-anak yang baik, pasti aku akan melindungi kalian!" Changmin mengelus kepala kedua anak yang sedang cengo tersebut. "Aku jadi sayang kalian."

_Eh? Maksudnya?_

"Ma-maksudnya apa?" Eunhyuk sudah salah langkah. Rencana untuk membuat Changmin makin gencar buat memisahkan mereka ternyata gagal karena dugaan mereka salah! Pria berjas di depan mereka adalah pria baik-baik yang mudah tersentuh hatinya. Pria penyuka cerita _drama queen_ gitu malah diajak ber-_angst_ ria! Gimana sih ini anak?

Boa menghapus air mata buatannya. Ia pun memandang kedua saudaranya dengan sebal. _'Ah, mereka acting-nya berlebihan banget sih! Jadinya gini 'kan? Kebanyakan minjem plus nonton sinema India sih,'_ batin Boa.

Changmin tidak ambil pusing lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan apa yang harus dia lakukan pada keluarga miskin ini. "Kalian akan aku usahakan untuk tetap bersama, percayalah itu!" Changmin pun memeluk kedua anak yang sekarang lagi mangap-mangap nggak jelas, kayak ikan dijauhin dari air. "Kalian senang 'kan?"

Eunhyuk dan Yoochun pun pasrah mengangguk. "Iya,_go-gomawo_," jawab mereka, bersamaan. _'__Aisssh, gagal total rencana kita!__'_ teriak batin Eunhyuk.

Bagaimana dong?

Sambil dipeluk oleh Changmin, Yoochun dan Eunhyuk pun saling pandang. Kali ini benar-benar ingin menangis karena kesempatan yang ditunggu oleh mereka hilang begitu saja!

~####~

"Kerjakan soal yang ini! Jangan hanya menatap diriku!"

Kyuhyun langsung meng-_glare_ guru menyebalkan di sebelahnya ini. Ternyata, _essay_-nya yang cuman harus ditulis tangan malah lebih merepotkan dari yang dia kira. Dia bukanlah mengerjakan _essay _biasa! Tetapi _essay_ yang sudah tertata rapih, dan begitu terstruktur akan paragraf-paragrafnya. Maksudnya terstruktur di sini adalah setiap apa yang dia tulis haruslah berdasarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Sungmin berikan. Contohnya saja sebagai berikut.

Pertanyaan 1. Sebutkan alasan kenapa manusia menjadi seorang gay?

Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah datar ketika membaca soal tersebut. Jawaban ini sih sudah pasti bagi Kyuhyun. _'Karena ada __Sungmin__ di dunia ini,'_ batinnya, yang sudah nggak cukup waras kalau dia nulis hal tersebut. Jadinya, Jung bungsu tersebut cuman nulis._'Karena adanya kenyamanan atau kelebihan yang dia dapatkan ketika menjadi seorang gay. Contohnya: Perasaan yang nyaman, dan aman.. etc.. dan lain-lain.. bla-bla…__'_

Hingga pertanyaan kedua pun akan dikerjakannya.

Pertanyaan 2. Berapa persen menurutmu seseorang akan menjadi seorang gay?

Nyaris saja Kyuhyun menuliskan: _'S__eratus persen jika laki-laki tersebut melihat kamu, __Sungmin seonsaengnim__!'_ Tetapi dia cepat-cepat tersadar, dan insaf. Lalu diapun hanya menuliskan. _'Setengah-setengah… Tergantung manusia tersebut lebih menikmati hidupnya bersama seorang pria atau wanita, maka persenan tersebut akan berjalan sesuai dengan waktu.'_ Kyuhyun pun mulai asik mengarang indah hingga pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terus berlanjut, dan Kyuhyun terus menjawabnya dengan tulisan-tulisan yang panjang dan rapih. Tetapi, kepintaran dia dalam hal mengarang berhenti ketika Jung bungsu tersebut mendapati pertanyaan terakhir, yaitu pertanyaan ke 70.

Pertanyaan 70. Apa kau seorang Gay?

Deg! Kyuhyun terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan tersebut karena dia adalah seseorang yang mencintai Sungmin, dan hanya mencintai Sungmin. Jika seseorang mencintai Sungmin yang seorang pria bukan berarti dia adalah seorang gay! Kenapa? Karena dia hanya mencintai Sungmin, bukan mencintai pria. Jadi, dia bukanlah gay. Dia hanyalah seseorang yang mencintai Sungmin. _'S__ialan!_'' batin Kyuhyun yang ekspresi mukanya sudah mulai nggak yakin dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Dan memaksa _Author_ untuk meyakini_reader_ jika dia tidaklah gay.

"Pertanyaan apa ini?" akhirnya Kyuhyun angkat bicara sambil menunjuk pertanyaan nomor 70 dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul. Niatnya untuk memberikan pelajaran pada Kyuhyun ternyata membuahkan hasil. Rupanya Jung bungsu tersebut terusik dengan pertanyaan terakhir._"Just for fun!" _jawabnya dengan mata yang terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Mencoba beradu aura. Auranya yang seperti malaikat dengan aura Kyuhyun yang seperti iblis.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Paham apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh seonsaengnim di depannya ini. "Oh, cuman bersenang-senang? Bagaimana jika kita melakukan kesenangan yang lain? Mungkin saja dengan cara aku menggoda dirimu?"

_Mhm?_

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau mau menggodaku?" tanyanya, tidak yakin. "Memang bisa?"

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum sinis. "Jadi, menurutmu itu hanya omong kosong jika aku bisa menggodamu?" Kyuhyun pun mulai melonggarkan dasinya. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku jika sudah ada di genggamanku, Sungmin seonsaengnim!" Kyuhyun pun membisikan kata-kata tersebut di telinga Sungmin, dan hanya dibalas oleh sebuah dengusan kecil oleh Sungmin.

"Kerjakan soalnya atau aku yang menuliskan jika kau memang seorang yang tidak normal," Sungmin memandang mata tajam di depannya dengan berani ketika hanya mendapati tatapan dingin Kyuhyun.

_Chk!_

Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya. 'Benar_-benar ya, dia itu menantangku? Untung dia seorang guru,'_ batinnya. Ia pun akan kembali ke kursi ketika Sungmin berdiri dari kursi, dan menarik dirinya. Kini wajah mereka pun hanya berjarak beberapa senti, dan hidung mereka pun nyaris bersentuhan.

Glek!

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, baru kali ini menatap wajah Sungmin dari dekat. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum sinis. "Sejauh mana kau bisa menjadi seorang _bastard_, Jung?" Sungmin pun makin memperdekat jaraknya, dan kali ini hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. "Apa ego mu cukup besar untuk adu nyali denganku?"

Kyuhyun menatap mata hitam di depannya lekat-lekat. "Jangan pernah bersikap seperti seorang seme, Sungmin seonsaengnim! Di dalam kamusku tidak pernah ada orang yang bisa menguasaiku!" Kyuhyun pun semakin memperdekat jarak antara mereka, dan hembusan napas mereka pun sudah mulai terasa di masing-masing wajah lawannya. Bahkan, hanya dalam gerakan kecil, bibir mereka pun bisa saling bersentuhan.

"Siapa yang mencoba menjadi seme, _uke_? Informasi saja, aku bukanlah seorang gay." sindir Sungmin, dan membuat Kyuhyun langsung kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Menghisap bibir sang guru dengan penuh emosi. _'Uke? Hah? Kita lihat siapa yang pantas menyandang gelar tersebut?'_ batin Kyuhyun, sedangkan mata mereka hanya saling beradu pandang. Tidak ada satupun yang menutup mata untuk menikmati ciuman—yang sekarang sedang terjadi—karena ego mereka terlalu menguasai diri mereka masing-masing.

Secara perlahan akal sehat Kyuhyun pun mulai kembali. Ia langsung melepas ciuman tersebut dan memandang bibir Sungmin yang memerah karena dihisap cukup keras olehnya di saat tadi berciuman. "Tugas detensi sudah selesai. Untuk bagian terakhir… terserah kau mau menulis apa," Kyuhyun pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian. Wajahnya yang selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi datar kini tampak terlihat galau. Tampak tertekan!

"_Ah, Thank you!"_ Sungmin menjawab santai, tampak tidak terganggu dengan kejadian barusan. "Hati-hati di jalan!" Sungmin pun melambaikan tangannya secara perlahan.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

_'Mhm.. sudah pergi ya?'_

Setelah Kyuhyun sudah hilang dari hadapannya, bibir Sungmin pun secara perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman tipis namun licik. _'Sudah aku duga, dialah yang gay!'_ batinnya. _'__Ini belum berakhir, __Kyu__.__'_Sungmin pun mengambil pena, dan kertas _essay_ kepunyaan Kyuhyun. Ia pun menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas tersebut.

'Aku bukanlah seorang gay ketika menuliskan kalimat ini.'

Sungmin membaca ulang tulisan yang telah dia isikan pada kertas _essay _(bagian terakhir)tersebut. "Kata-kata ini sangat cocok dengan sifatmu, Jung!" gumam Sungmin. Setelah itu ia pun tidak tahan untuk tertawa sejadi-jadinya (mengingat ekspresi datar Kyuhyun berubah menjadi galau hanya dalam waktu sekejap). _'Rupanya aku terlalu keras pada dirinya, ya?'_ batin Sungmin dengan ekspresi wajah tanpa dosa.

Ternyata diantara seluruh keluarga Choi, Sungmin dikenal oleh dongsaengnya sebagai 'ter-_devil_.' Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum seperti malaikat, sifatnya yang baik seolah-olah tidak mau mengusik orang di sekelilingnya ternyata hanyalah kamuflase. Kenapa? Karena seluruh sifat aneh/kelebihan yang ada pada dongsaengnya ada pada dirinya dengan pengendalian diri yang sangat tinggi!

_WTF?_

Bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun jadi seme si _Poor Prince_?

~TBC~

Yoshh~ Chapter 2 selesai, semoga suka untuk yang satu ini ^^

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus dijawab, ini jawabannya…

Q: Ada berapa chapter chingu? (MPREG Lovers)

A: Untuk yang ini ada 17 chapter, tapi masih ada lanjutan sequelnya. Nah untuk yang itu masih dirahasiakan #plakk XD Tapi kalau mau tau silahkan lihat di akun FFn I don't care about Taz

Q: eh Jae skul nx sma d SMA yg Ming ngajar? (fitriKyuMin)

A: Yapp, nanti akan ada cerita lebih jelasnya lagi

Q: tp ini bakal humor terus kan? gak ada sad ny kan? (rinatya12kmsyjs)

A: humor… eummm… karena ini cerita persaudaraan dengan orang-orang ajaib jadi bakal ada humor terus, walau makin lama ceritanya makin berat tapi masih ada diselingi humor nantinya walau sangat sedikit. Untuk sad, akan ada saat konflik muncul. Tapi kaga sad banget kok, tenang aja

Q: tp bakalan sm critanya ato ada dikit perubahan chingu? (rinatya12kmsyjs)

A: perubahannya ga terlalu banyak, karena aku pengen inti ceritanya benar-benar terjaga. Jadi disini hanya sedikit perubahan karakter tokoh agar nyambung dan sesuai dengan cerita

Aku usahakan ff ini akan diupdate tiap rabu, entah itu subuh, siang, sore, atau malam, pokoknya pantengin aja tiap rabu XD Karena disini aku ga terlalu banyak melakukan perubahan jadi bisa rutin update :D

Terimakasih untuk semua reviewer dan reader yang sudah menyempatkan mampir dan meninggalkan pesan kesannya untuk ff remake ini dan juga dukungannya untuk terus lanjut ^^ #bow

Terimakasih untuk author Taz dan juga Lia Cassiopeia ^^ #bow

Yang penasaran sama cerita aslinya, silahkan kunjungi ff dari author I don't care about Taz – Pangeran Miskin: Versi SasuNaru, ini ff yang asli.

Cha~ cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya 'o')/


	3. Chapter 3

**(Remake)** Pangeran Miskin: Versi KyuMin - YunJae

.

.

Disclaimer: Ide cerita hanya milik author I don't care about Taz. Semua tokoh disini hanya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam nama.

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s) bertebaran, bahasa sedikit kasar, OOC, GS untuk sesedikit mungkin tokoh.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

**Chapter 3: Dimulainya permainan ****KyuMin**

Yunho memang cocok jadi mahasiswa psikologi ketimbang jadi mahasiswa arsitektur. Kenapa? Soalnya, adiknyanya yang terkenal jutek di lingkungannya aja jauh-jauh datang ke kosannya cuman buat cerita mengenai rasa kesalnya pada guru baru di sekolahnya, dan masalah ketidaknormalannya. Meskipun ceritanya cuman pakai 'nama disamarkan,' tapi Yunho tahu banget kalau itu cerita mengarah banget ke diri adiknya sendiri. Dan, demi kenyamanan (Kyuhyun) lalu sifatnya yang memang tidak mau ikut urusan orang (kalau nggak seru-seru banget) Yunho lebih memilih untuk diam, dan mendengarkan cerita panjang lebar adiknya mengenai 'si A yang merupakan seorang murid SMA, jatuh cinta dengan seorang B yang merupakan guru SMA, padahal si A dan si B itu dua-duanya namja. Terus, si A cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena si B sepertinya tidak perduli waktu si A ekstrim nyium si B.' Gimana nggak kelihatan kalau itu masalah Kyuhyun coba? _Pertama, nggak mungkin __seorang Jung__ mau cape-cape ngurusin orang. Kedua, murid SMA __itu__ kan __Kyuhyun__ sendiri. Ketiga, sejak kapan __Kyuhyun__ punya sahabat yang sampai nasibnya nista gitu?_ Itulah yang menjadi bahan analisa Yunho sampai saat ini.

"Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana kalau salah satu anggota keluarga kita memiliki keanehan seksualitas? Apa kau masih mau menganggapnya saudara?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang hyungnya lekat-lekat. Sedangkan Yunho lagi sibuk motongin daun-daunan buat maketnya yang baru.

"Mungkin," jawab Yunho, singkat. Dia sudah cape banget menanggapi hal-hal beginian. Seluruh orang di sekitarnya tuh nggak ada yang nggak gay apa? Dari sobatnya sampai adiknya sendiri ngalamin hal yang sama. Apa mungkin suatu ketika dia juga bakalan jadi seperti sobat atau adiknya? _'__Amit-amit_,' batin Yunho.

"Mungkin? Kok pake mungkin?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih kerasan tinggal di dalam ini kosan yang sebenarnya sih nggak layak dibilang kosan. Kenapa? Soalnya ini kosan sudah seperti rumah mewah aja. Seluruh fasilitas dapur, kamar ber-AC, ruang tamu, sampai kamar mandi yang ada _bat__ht__u__b_-nya ada tuh di kosan. Lalu kenapa Yunho masih nggak punya uang? Yah, ini adalah bukti walaupun orang tuanya menikah sudah bertahun-tahun tetap aja masih belum sinkron pikirannya. Taemin yang sayang banget sama Yunho pingin tetap Yunho hidup berfasilitas mewah walaupun Minho selalu menganjurkan anak-anaknya untuk berhemat (terlebih Yunho) dalam menjalani hidup. Alhasil, fasilitas dapat yang oke banget, tapi uang saku cuman dapat seadanya (soalnya Minho yang satu-satunya kerja di keluarga Jung ngotot banget Yunho nggak boleh punya uang saku lebih, dan Taemin diancam kalau masih ngotot mau ngasih uang lebih, Kyuhyun juga bakalan punya nasib sama seperti hyungnya). Tetapi, Yunho sih santai aja nanggepinnya. Dia bisa terus melakukan penghematan (sehemat mungkin) kalau misalnya Donghae nggak pernah ada dikehidupannya. Catat sekali lagi! Kalau Donghae nggak pernah ada dikehidupan Yunho. Jadi, intinya sih si Yunho nggak santai, soalnya sohib terdekatnya itu kan si Donghae yang sudah bisa dibilang seperti kembar siamnya. Dan kebanyakan orang (sampai saudara Donghae sendiri) mengatakan dimana ada Yunho disitu ada Donghae! Oke, pasangan YunHae banget nggak sih?

"Yah, aku kan belum pernah nyobain gimana punya saudara nggak normal. Jadi, gimana mau tahu jawaban apa yang kamu tanyakan, Kyu," Yunho meletakkan cutter (alat yang digunakan untuk memotong-motong bahan maket) di atas meja. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk membuat maket hingga waktu menunjukan pukul 03.00 dini hari. "Oh iya, atau kamu mau bersedia menjadi model anak SMA tersebut, lalu membuat aku mengetahui bagaimana rasanya punya saudara seperti itu?" Yunho menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman setan. Ia terkadang ingin menanamkan pada adiknya itu istilah: _'Nggak selamanya __Jung Yunho __itu sayang __adik__.'_ "Jika mau, silahkan! Dengan senang hati aku akan belajar dari pengalaman tersebut."

Oh iya, berbicara tentang kekejaman dan kebaikan, Yunho itu sudah seimbang banget, 50 persen Yunho tuh bisa manis atau _so sweet_ banget sama orang. Contohnya aja sekarang, dia buatin dan nyuguhin kopi yang cuman cukup buat satu mug ke adiknya (padahal dia yang perlu banget tuh kopi, soalnya sudah nggak tidur seminggu untuk menyelesaikan tugas). Lalu 50 persen lagi, dia tuh bisa seperti setan banget, apa lagi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah adiknya. Sehelai rambut saja ada seseorang yang menyentuh Kyuhyun, dia bakal buat tuh orang menderita sampai di neraka kalau perlu. Nah lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin yang ngebuat adiknya bingung dan galau seperti ini? Apa dia masih bisa selamat berhadapan dengan Yunho? Kita lihat saja nanti!

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, sebal. Hyungnya ini bercanda atau nggak laganya memang nggak jelas banget. Dia mengatakan semua hal dengan ekspresi wajah datar, tetapi dengan nada suara main-main (_sing a song_). Dan kalau ditanya sama Kyuhyun: _'__K__amu bercanda atau nggak?'_ Pasti hyungnya cuman ngejawab, _'__Menurutmu?__'_ Nyebelin banget nggak sih? "Yang benar saja, aku tidak mungkin seorang gay. Kau ini jangan menghayal," Kyuhyun masih berbohong, nggak mau hyungnya mengejek atau ngecap dia seorang nggak normal.

Yunho yang sekarang lagi ngambil air putih di dispenser, dan membelakangi Kyuhyun cuman bisa senyum mengejek—tanpa diketahui adik semata wayangnya tersebut. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Meskipun aku masih menjawab 'mungkin,' tetapi tetap saja aku tidak berharap saudara ku tidak normal, iya kan Kyu? Kau tidak mungkin mau mempunyai saudara tidak normal, bukan?" Yunho pasti puas banget kalau tadi dia ngelihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sekilas tampak menampakan ekspresi terkejut. Hyung yang aneh.

_Deg!_

Jantung Kyuhyun nyaris copot. Hyungnya telah memberikan jawaban yang telak banget bagi masalahnya sekarang (meskipun sedikit ambigu dengan kata 'mungkin' tersebut). Rupanya secara tidak langsung Yunho memberikan penjelasan mengenai perasaannya pada 'orang yang mengalami masalah seksualitas seperti Kyuhyun. '_Bagaimana ini? Lanjutin obrolannya atau aku cabut tidur aja?__'_ batin Kyuhyun. Yunho memang seseorang yang pandai memainkan perasaan orang melebihi siapapun! Bahkan seluruh orang di kampusnya (sampai dosen, kecuali appanya) tunduk sama permainan yang selalu dimainkan dia. Ah tidak… Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus terikat dengan seorang iblis!

"Iya, tidak mungkin aku mau." jawab Kyuhyun, singkat. Tidak mau terlihat merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi telah membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, dia sudah ditahap anak labil yang nggak bisa nerima kenyataan hidup.

Yunho membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang Kyuhyun. "Bagus kalau begitu.. Cepat tidur sana!" Ia memperlihatkan senyuman tipis, penuh dengan pengertian. "Jangan sampai kau terlambat sekolah karena sibuk memikirkan 'si A dan si B' karena menurutku jarang sekali seorang Jung memikirkan orang sejauh itu," Yunho menyindir, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merinding. _'Apa dia sudah tahu?'_ batin Kyuhyun. _'__Tapi kok dia kayak biasa aja? Ah mungkin dia belum tahu!__'_ Kyuhyun memutuskan beranjak dari karpet dan pergi untuk menghampiri kasur hyungnya.

"Selamat tidur…," kata Yunho sambil menaruh gelas di sebelah maketnya lalu melihat maketnya yang akan dia selesaikan sekarang juga. _'Mhm… Tampaknya masih ada yang kurang,'_ batin Yunho sambil memperbaiki pohon-pohonan yang miring di atas maket karena lemnya kurang.

"Hm," Kyuhyun pun bergumam, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Rasa kantuknya secara perlahan sudah mulai menguasai tubuhnya, dan membawanya hingga ke alam mimpi. _'Melupakan __Sungmin__ sejenak tampaknya ada baiknya..,'_ batinnya. _'__Sampai jumpa di alam mimpi __Sungmin__-se—__'_

BRAK!

"Yunho!" Donghae tiba-tiba langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam kosan yang pintunya belum sempat dikunci sama Yunho. Membuat Kyuhyun yang sempat mau mehampiri pulau mimpi langsung terbangun kembali, dan Yunho harus ekstra menahan amarahnya karena sifat sobatnya yang nggak jelas banget, atau bisa dibilang sifatnya itu mirip banget kayak jelangkung (malah lebih parah dari jelangkung), karena: Datang tidak diundang, tapi kalau pulang minta diantar! Nggak tahu diri banget kan?

"Woi! Ngapain sih ngeganggu orang tidur?" kata Kyuhyun, yang kelihatan banget kalau tuh bocah SMA bukan lah anak yang bisa dibangunin gitu aja. Soalnya, langsung ngebentak-bentak nggak jelas waktu tidurnya keganggu dikit aja. Nggak peduli itu eommanya, appanya, hyungnya, atau siapapun, dia bakal ngebentak dan ngejutekin tuh orang sampai tiga menit kalau ngeganggu kenyamanan tidurnya.

"Oh ada dongsaeng kamu ya?" Donghae cuman ber 'oh' ria, terus ngeloyor pergi ke arah Yunho. "Yun, anterin aku sekarang! Aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu," kata Donghae dengan wajah penuh keseriusan, membuat Jung sulung cuman ngangkat sebelah alisnya sambil berpikir, _'__O__h dia bisa mikir ya?'_ batinnya.

"Memang kamu mau ngapain lagi, Hae?" tanya Yunho. Mata musang itu menatap tajam sahabatnya. "Jangan aneh-aneh, kepalaku lagi nggak kuat nerima cobaan," katanya. Lalu Yunho pun kembali mengerjakan maketnya.

Donghae pun tersenyum senang bin sableng, terlihat banget niat buruknya. "Tenang, pasti nggak akan aneh-aneh kok!" katanya sambil berusaha meyakinkan Yunho. Padahal yang lagi diyakinin cuman ngangguk-ngangguk nggak jelas. Nggak peduli lagi apa yang temannya rencanakan. _'Omong kosong banget nggak aneh-aneh,_' batin Yunho.

"Ayo! Ikut aku," Donghae maksa sambil narik-narik tangan Yunho. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur—sambil memasang ekspresi ngantuk—cuman bisa cengo mandangin pasangan YunHae yang berubah jadi HaeYun.

"Nggak ah! Aku masih harus ngerjain ini maket," kata Yunho sambil ngelepasin tangannya dari genggaman Donghae. "Lagian aku juga belum tidur, jadi lemas banget," Yunho cepat-cepat masang ekspresi wajah lemas, takut sekali lagi ditarik oleh sohibnya.

"A-ah! Ayo ih!" Donghae masih ngotot dan kembali narik tangan Yunho. "Kamu cuman anterin aku ke rumah Eunhyuk aja! Aku tuh minta tolong soalnya takut nanti aku kenapa-kenapa kalau datang kesana sendiri."

Yunho megelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak ah!" ia pun memandang Donghae. "Memang kalau kesana sendiri kenapa sih?"

Donghae tersenyum nista. Ucapan teman-teman cewek maupun cowoknya mengenai keluarga Eunhyuk masih berbekas di memori-memori terdalamnya. Katanya sih, dahulu banyak sekali yang naksir terang-terangan sama Eunhyuk, sampai-sampai ada beberapa orang yang coba datang ke rumahnya. Tetapi anehnya waktu pulang keadaan orang-orang tersebut lebam-lebam, luka-luka dan sampai ada juga yang masuk ke rumah sakit umum maupun rumah sakit jiwa karena tekanan mental. Nah! Karena masalah itu dia memilih Yunho buat ikut sama dirinya, siapa tahu Yunho yang jago banget bela dirinya berguna banget buat ngatasin masalah yang akan dibawakan oleh keluarga Eunhyuk (istilahnya: jadi bodyguard Donghae). Yah, meskipun ini nggak adil buat Yunho yang memang naif dan nggak tahu apa yang bakalan terjadi sama dia, tetapi demi cinta apa sih yang nggak? _Asik… __Donghae__ gitu loh. Demi cinta, sobat pun jadi korban._

_Maaf ya __Yunho!_

"Ah, nggak apa-apa cuman nggak enak aja bertamunya kalau sendiri. Tolong ya, _Bro_!" Donghae memasang pose memohon dengan menaruh kedua tangan di depan wajahnya. "Iya? Iya?" Donghae menutup matanya dengan erat, menanti jawaban sahabatnya.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _'Nggak beres nih orang,'_ batin Kyuhyun. _'Pasti ada apa-apanya nih sama keluarga kecengannya.'_

"Oh gitu… Ya sudah kalau gitu, tunggu ya sebentar. Aku siap-siap dulu, sekalian aja aku ke kampus kalau gitu." Yunho beranjak dari karpet, lalu memandang Kyuhyun. "Kyu, nanti anterin hyung sama Donghae hyung ke rumah temannya dia ya? Nggak apa-apa 'kan kamu langsung ke sekolah terus kurang tidur?" tanya Yunho dengan ekspresi wajah yang lebih terkesan memerintah dari pada meminta.

Kyuhyun pun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Terserah," jawabnya, terus ia pun kembali tidur-tiduran di atas kasur hyungnya. _'Kali ini kayaknya __hyung__ bakalan ketiban sial, deh,_' batinnya. _'__Hahahaha, p__e__ng__e__n lihat ah apa yang terjadi sama kedua orang mahasiswa gila ini!__'_ Kyuhyun pun tersenyum iblis tanpa diketahui kedua orang di terdekatnya.

Donghae memandang kedua orang Jung secara bergiliran (sambil mendengarkan perkataan mereka) dan langsung tersenyum senang dengan penuh suka-cita. "Terima kasih Yunho, dan mhm… dongsaengnya Yunho!" serunya. "Jung memang yang terbaik!" ia tertawa lebih keras meskipun perasaannya sih nggak enak banget telah melibatkan dua orang yang nggak bersalah sama sekali. _'__Sekali lagi __m__aaf ya __Yun__! Oh iya, ditambah __dongsaengnya Yunho__!__'_ batinnya yang sudah benar-benar nggak punya solidaritas pada kedua makhluk Jung.

"Ya… yaa…" jawab kedua Jung, secara bersamaan. _'Mudah-mudahan orang ini tidak bertindak idiot,'_ batin Yunho. _'__Kalau tidak, aku bisa mati gila karena orang ini sebelum mati gila karena tugas skripsi!__'_

~####~

Boa lagi sibuk menyiram bunga-bunga yang dia tanam di depan rumah. Wajahnya senang banget soalnya sebentar lagi dia akan panen dan menghasilkan uang banyak dengan menjual bunga mahal ini. Sebenarnya sih ini bunga dia dapetkan dari Jonghyun yang waktu itu pergi ke Belanda dan membawa oleh-oleh bibit bunga. Karena katanya bunga ini langka dan digandrungi para pedagang bunga, jadi dengan senang hati Boa merawat tuh bunga sampai tumbuh besar. Lagian, dari pada nunggu Eunhyuk yang sekarang dapat tugas yang nyiapin makan pagi atau ikutan Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang lagi di atas genteng rumah buat ngintip siaran tv di rumah tetangga, mendingan dia sibuk 'nabung duit' di halaman.

"Permisi," seorang pria asing berdiri kini di belakang Boa. Sehingga, anak perempuan satu-satunya dari keluarga Choi itu pun sedikit terkejut. Lalu ia membalikkan badan untuk memandang tamu yang menyapanya.

"Siapa ya?" Boa dengan wajah terheran-heran memandang tamu ganteng di depannya.

Pria asing yang merupakan Donghae itu pun tersenyum ramah. "Oh iya, perkenalkan, saya Donghae. Saya temannya Eunhyuk. Eunhyuknya ada?"

Boa pun memandang Donghae dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. _'Orang kaya bukan sih? Wajahnya kaya tapi kok dandanannya biasa?'_ batin Boa yang sama aja seperti Jaejoong, suka menilai orang dari barang-barangnya. Lalu Boa pun fokus kembali pada topik permasalahan. "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya, yang sebenarnya sih dia cuman pingin tahu aja, kok bisa ada orang pagi-pagi buta gini bertamu ke rumah orang lain? Siapa tahu aja nih orang mau ngerampok bunganya, atau mau nyulik dia. Miskin-miskin gini kan Boa cantik juga, nggak jauh beda sama saudara-saudaranya. Lagian, kalau sampai bunga-bunganya yang mahal dicuri pasti impiannya buat 'makan enak di restoran' hilang semua. Mending kalau dia yang diculik masih bisa makan gratis (dikasih penculik), nah kalau bunganya yang diambil?

"Saya ada perlu dengannya. Bisa saya bertemu dengan dia?" tanya Donghae.

_'Kayaknya penting banget deh masalahnya,'_ batin Boa. Ia pun mengangguk perlahan. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya. Boa pun masuk ke dalam rumah untuk memanggil Eunhyuk tanpa mengetahui masalah apa yang akan terjadi ketika Eunhyuk bertemu dengan Donghae.

~####~

"Rumahnya seriusan yang ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang rumah mhm… yah tepatnya gubuk kalau itu yang melihat adalah Kyuhyun. Ia melihat rumah yang papan namanya saja tulisannya sudah pudar, tidak ada pagar, dan kaca-kacannya ditambal di sana sini. _'Miris banget orang yang tinggal di rumah ini,'_ batinnya.

Yunho yang lagi nyandarin kepalanya ke jendela mobil—di sebelahnya ikutan mandang ke arah rumah tersebut. "Oh, iya kali. Soalnya Donghae kan sudah sering nganter Eunhyuk," katanya. Terus ia melihat Donghae yang masih menunggu di halaman rumah tersebut. "Sepertinya keluarganya biasa aja," kata Yunho, dan ia pun memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun melihat ke atas genteng. Lalu dia melihat dua orang yang tampangnya nggak jelas (karena Jaejoong dan Yoochun lagi duduk menyamping) lagi neropong sesuatu. Tepatnya neropong rumah tetangganya. "Kayaknya nggak deh hyung. Ini keluarga cabul kayaknya," komentarnya—yang nggak jelas banget.

Yunho yang lagi mau tidur—sebentar—langsung ngalihin perhatiannya ke arah dimana jari telunjuk Kyuhyun yang sedang menunjuk 'sesuatu.' "Oh iya, ngapain tuh dua orang di atas genteng?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis, ngebayangin dua orang gila di atas genteng itu lagi ngintipin orang mandi. "Asik banget ngelihatnya. Sampai ketawa-ketawa gitu," lanjut Yunho tanpa mengetahui kalau si Yoochun dan si Jaejoong lagi asik nonton Sponge Bob.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tahu, paling bentar lagi mata mereka bintitan," Kyuhyun pun kembali memandang Donghae. "Tuh, orang yang dinanti Donghae hyung sudah keluar," kata Kyuhyun.

Yunho melihat ke arah Donghae. "Oh iya," Yunho langsung fokus pada gerak-gerik sahabatnya. _'__Seperti__nya aku pernah lihat wajah yang mirip dengan wajah __Eunhyuk__?'_ batin Yunho.

_Tetapi, lihat di mana ya?_

~####~

"Donghae hyung? Ada apa ke sini?" Eunhyuk memandang pria yang tidak pernah berhenti mengejar-ngejarnya itu yang kini berdiri di depannya.

Donghae memijat-mijat leher belakangnya, grogi. Setiap hari ia memang selalu menembak Eunhyuk, tetapi baru kali ini dia menembak Eunhyuk di depan rumahnya sendiri. Bagaimana jika omongan orang-orang mengenai keganasan keluarganya benar? Bagaimana jika akhir-akhirnya ternyata Eunhyuk nggak mau ngobrol sama dia lagi karena malu sama keluarganya? Seluruh pertanyaan tersebut terus terbesit di pikirannya, membuat dia sedikit membatin.

"Ini nggak main-main kayak biasanya, Hyukkie," Donghae memasang wajah serius atau kalau anak-anak jaman sekarang sih sering bilangnya ekspresi nahan 'bo**r' waktu ngomong hal barusan. Terus, kata-kata _pricesa_-nya juga sudah nggak dia gunakan untuk tambatan hatinya. Istilahnya sih, Donghae sudah grogi stadium akhir banget sampai-sampai kakinya aja bergetar nggak karuan. "Aku ke sini mau menembakmu, meskipun harus berhadapan dengan keluargamu," katanya sok banget, walaupun sih hatinya masih belum ikhlas buat ninggalin dunia dengan banyak dosa.

Mata Eunhyuk membulat secara sekilas. Ia sebenarnya nggak ada perasaan sama orang di depannya, tetapi gimana cara nolaknya? Sudah berkali-kali ditolak masih terus ngejar-ngejar dia. Apa dia harus ngundang keluarganya buat ikut campur ke dalam masalahnya? Kayaknya nggak deh! Keluarganya yang setiap anggota punya sifat _superior_ gitu cuman bisa memperkeruh masalah. _'Bagaimana ini? Aku kan nggak suka dia,'_ batin Eunhyuk.

Donghae pun memegang kedua tangan Eunhyuk. Ia memandang Eunhyuk lekat-lekat. "Mana keluargamu? Aku akan melamarmu di depan mere—

"Aku di sini!" berlagak seperti _superhero_, sambil bersandar di tembok (sebelah Eunhyuk dan Donghae) Jaejoong tersenyum sadis. Tangannya terlipat dua di depan dada. Lalu tidak luput dengan bocah ingusan, alias Yoochun yang sedang berdiri di depan Jaejoong sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya. _'I__ngin keren __seperti hyung__nya,__'_ pikir Yoochun. Mereka berdua kebetulan saja baru turun dari genteng (pakai tangga), soalnya harus ke sekolah (bukan karena pingin ikut campur urusan HaeHyuk). Tetapi, karena Donghae nanya-nanya mengenai keluarga Eunhyuk, yah Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang kebetulan ada disitu langsung _action_.

Donghae dan Jaejoong pun saling bertatapan. Aura Jaejoong kerasa nggak enak banget! Seperti seorang induk singa yang sedang melindungi anaknya. Mulai curiga Donghae mau ngapa-ngapain adiknya. "Tadi kau mau apa, ha?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia pun berjalan, mendekati Donghae. "Mhm… Kalau nggak salah dengar kamu mau ketemu aku?" Jaejoong berkata dengan nada setengah berbisik, namun terkesan rendah dan berbahaya. Sekarang, Jaejoong pun sudah berada tepat di depan Donghae dengan senyuman menghina. Ngeremehin banget wajah orang di depannya yang mirip banget sama anak ikan.

Eunhyuk maju ke antara Jaejoong dan Donghae. Memisahkan kedua orang yang sedang bertatapan sengit tersebut. "Jaejoong hyung tenang. Dia tidak memaksaku, dia cuman ingin mengutarakan perasaannya padaku," kata Eunhyuk, mencoba melindungi Donghae. Ia tidak mau peristiwa-peristiwa sebelumnya (kekerasan yang dilakukan hyungnya pada teman-temannya) kembali terulang.

"Minggir," Jaejoong mengatakan hal tersebut pada Eunhyuk walaupun matanya terus menatap tajam Donghae. "Aku nggak tuli. Aku dengar apa yang dia ucapin sama kamu! Berapa kali dia terus memaksamu untuk menjadi bagian hidupnya?" Jaejoong pun menyingkirkan tubuh Eunhyuk yang mencoba untuk berbicara (tetapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada hyung terprotektif-nya ini).

"Berkali-kali, dan itu akan aku teruskan hingga dia menjadi milik ku," Donghae yang ingin cepat-cepat ke surga mengatakan hal tersebut. Menganggap remeh bocah pendek di depannya yang tampaknya bela diri saja tidak bisa tetapi lagaknya selangit. _'Nah loh? Mau apa pendek?'_ batin Donghae, bermaksud mengejek 'calon kakak iparnya.'

"Begitu ya?" tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong langsung melancarkan tinjuannya pada wajah Donghae jika sang penyandang marga Lee itu tidak segera menghindar. Donghae yang menyadari jika orang di depannya ini adalah 'calon kakak iparnya' mengambil keputusan untuk hanya menghindar tanpa melukai Jaejoong. Tetapi dugaannya salah! Calon kakak iparnya ternyata petarung yang sangat hebat. Kecepatan, hingga keakuratannya dalam memukul sangatlah membuat Donghae kewalahan. Dan hanya dalam beberapa gerakan, Donghae pun sudah tersungkur di atas tanah.

"_Game over."_

Jaejoong tersenyum puas. Ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan akan menorehkan pisau tersebut pada wajah Donghae. "Kau tahu? Aku paling suka menandai lawan yang sudah kalah dariku," katanya. Ia pun akan membesetkan bagian pisau tajam tersebut pada pipi Donghae yang kini posisinya sedang diduduki Jaejoong.

"Hyung jangan!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh Jaejoong dari atas tubuh Donghae yang sedang meringis kesakitan—karena tadi saat bertarung Jaejoong telah berhasil menendang telak perutnya.

"Hyukkie hyung, Sudahlah! jangan terus membela pecundang," Yoochun yang sama-sama _stress_ seperti Jaejoong pun hanya memandang kedua hyungnya yang sedang bersikukuh untuk membela _argument_-nya masing-masing.

"Kau menyingkirlah!" seru Jaejoong pada Eunhyuk. Jaejoong pun akan memulai aksi _genre_ _gore_ jadi-jadiannya.

"Aku mohon jangaaan…!" Eunhyuk menutup kedua matanya. Traumanya tentang masa lalu (masa-masa dimana teman-teman yang selalu mendekatinya disakiti oleh Jaejoong) kembali terulang.

_Grap!_

"Bocah mesum, sebaiknya anak kecil jangan main-main sama benda tajam," Yunho memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan erat, dan menarik tubuh Jaejoong dari tubuh Donghae dengan sangat mudah. "Ternyata kau itu benar-benar ganas, ya? Orang cuman mau ngatain cinta aja sampai diperlakukan kayak gini."

_Buk!_

Jaejoong langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke arah leher Yunho yang segera menahannya dengan lengannya. "Kau temannya si pecundang ini?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih dalam posisi menendang, dan Yunho masih dalam posisi bertahan.

"Pecundang? Aku bukanlah teman mu, bocah mesum!" Yunho tersenyum mengejek, dan langsung menangkap kaki Jaejoong, dan akan membanting Jaejoong ke atas tanah jika Jaejoong tidak segera memutar tubuhnya untuk melepaskan kakinya dari genggaman Yunho.

"Dasar brengsek!" Jaejoong memukul, dan menendang Yunho secara membabi buta (mengingat kekalahannya di kamar mandi restoran). Ia pun menyerang Yunho dengan gerakan cepat, tetapi Yunho hanya menghindar dan berkelit layaknya pendekar-pendekar dunia persilatan. "Namaku bukan brengsek. Perkenalkan, aku Yunho."

_Bak! Bik! Buk!_

Jaejoong mencoba menendang bagian vital Yunho, tetapi Yunho malah menahan kaki Jaejoong dengan tangannya. "Aku nggak butuh nama kamu bangsat!" Jaejoong yang sudah kesal tahap akhir tidak tahan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Sedangkan Yunho cuman mesam-mesem kayak pengantin baru yang lagi di pelaminan. _'Ini mahasiswa edan nggak bisa apa nggak senyam-senyum?'_ batin Jaejoong.

_Grap!_

"Kena _euy_! Donghae, cepat bawa Eunhyuk ke luar dari sini!" teriak Yunho yang langsung mengunci tangan Jaejoong di belakang punggungnya. Membuat Jaejoong sulit berkutik, karena kali ini tenaga Yunho benar-benar dikerahkan sepenuhnya untuk menahan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Iya!" Donghae langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mencoba mengelap darah di pinggir mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

_A-apa?_

_Eh?_

"Brengsek! Jangan bawa dia!" teriak Jaejoong seperti banteng ngamuk. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa tertawa walaupun perutnya sudah sakit, terus-terusan dihajar oleh sikut Jaejoong. "Woi! Lepasin!" teriak Jaejoong yang nggak mau diam walaupun cuman sedetik.

"Lepasin ya? Oh iya, bocah mesum, sebaiknya kau jaga bahasa mu," Yunho pun melemparkan Jaejoong ke atas bunga-bunga kepunyaan Boa. "Dan, Kau harus banyak makan, soalnya kurus banget!" seru Yunho yang sudah nggak kuat buat ngakak sejadi-jadinya melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang terlontar cukup jauh dan akan mengenai permukaan tanah.

"Aaaaaa!" Jaejoong berteriak dengan pasrah, bersiap-siap kalau punggungnya mengenai tanah.

" Jaejoong oppa, selamatkan bunganya! Itu bunga berharga euro!" teriak Boa yang sedari tadi ternyata menonton pertunjukan silat di depannya, nggak _ridho_ kalau bunganya yang sebentar lagi bakalan panen tertimpa tubuh oppanya.

"A-apa?" Yoochun pun terkejut. Dia langsung berlari ke arah bunga tersebut (walaupun pastinya terlambat) untuk menyelamatkan bunga-bunga mahal tersebut.

_'Euro?' _mata Jaejoong membulat. _'Gawat!'_

_Kayang._

Dengan gerakan kayang Jaejoong berhasil menyelamatkan bunga yang kini berada di bawah sela-sela pinggangnya. Tubuh Jaejoong sudah sakit banget karena tiba-tiba harus melakukan kayang. _'Pi-pinggang encok!'_ batin Jaejoong yang sudah nggak jelas gimana keadaan tulang pinggangnya.

Sedangkan Yoochun dan Boa cuman bisa tersenyum senang, mendapati bunga mahal tersebut selamat walaupun kakaknya itu harus menderita sakit pinggang. "Bagus, bagus!" kata kedua adik nggak tahu diri tersebut sambil bertepuk tangan gembira. "Bagus oppa! Pertahankan prestasimu yang barusan!" teriak Boa.

Yunho pun mendekati tubuh Jaejoong lalu memandang Jaejoong dari atas. "Lemah," katanya sambil duduk di perut Jaejoong, dan nyaris membuat Jaejoong hampir berhenti kayang karena berat tubuh Yunho yang sudah diluar jangkauan ketahanan tubuhnya. "Sampai seumur hidup pun kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku bocah mesum, jadi jangan mencoba bersikap _arrogant_dengan menyentuh sahabatku."

"Jangan menghina hyungku!" teriak Yoochun sambil berlari ke arah Jaejoong. Rasa iba pada hyungnya telah tumbuh karena Jaejoong telah menyelamatkan _asset_ keluarga (alias bunga mahal di taman).

Yunho pun segera berdiri dari tubuh Jaejoong, sehingga Yoochun secara terpaksa harus mendarat di atas tubuh hyungnya. "Appoo…" Yoochun meringis kesakitan di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Lalu ia pun membuka matanya secara perlahan. Memandang wajah kakak keduanya.

_Cling!_

'Cantik,' Yoochun memandang wajah Jaejoong dari dekat. Deg-deg-deg-deg, jantung Yoochun berdebar kencang. "Hyung~ chuu~" entah apa yang ada diotaknya tiba-tiba Yoochun memanyunkan bibirnya, hendak mencium Jaejoong.

_Love me tender~_

_Love me sweet~_

"Woi, ngapain!" teriak Jaejoong yang sudah ngeri karena harus _incest_-an sama bocah ingusan di atasnya. Mana dia diposisi uke lagi. Kurang nista apa coba nasib si Jaejoong?

"Hahahahahaha," Yunho yang sudah seperti orang kesetanan ketawa sekeras-kerasnya melihat Yoochun yang ternyata anaknya sama-sama kurang waras seperti hyungnya.

Jaejoong pun memandang Yoochun yang masih memanyunkan bibirnya. "Oke sayang, aku tahu kau adik ku. TETAPI MINGGIR DARI TUBUHKU!" teriak Jaejoong yang sudah nggak sabaran sama sifat nggak waras adik terkecilnya. Niban orang lagi dalam kondisi darurat kok malah mau nyium? Dasar sinting!

"Ikutan ah! Hhhyyyaaaaaa!" Yunho pun ikut meniban tubuh Jaejoong dan Yoochun dengan gaya loncat indah. Punya niat dadakan ingin _threesome_-an sama Choi bersaudara (?)

"Heug!" Jaejoong yang perut dan pinggangnya sudah sakit kuadrat harus bertahan dengan sekuat tenaga, sampai tangannya gemetar untuk menahan kedua tubuh di atasnya. "Euro… Euro…," Jaejoong terus bergumam. Mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut seperti mantra. Menyemangati dirinya yang sudah putus asa karena berat tubuh manusia di atasnya yang sudah keterlaluan.

"Aduhhhh!" Yoochun pun meringis kesakitan. Punggungnya seperti ditimpa king kong. "Hyung yang di atas berat banget. Uhh… Chunnie nggak kuat! Uh… Uh…" Yoochun mendesah _error_, membuat Boa yang menonton tiga namja yang di dalam posisi nggak enak (banget) _sweet drop._

"Anjrit! Kalian itu manusia atau babi sih? Berat banget!" teriak Jaejoong yang masih repot-repot menghina dua orang saraf di atasnya.

"Ma-manusia!" Yoochun yang tubuhnya paling kecil sudah merasa remuk seperti daging _sandwich_. "Lain kali nggak mau pake posisi _sandwich_, aku maunya _switch_ aja ah. Nggak enak aku yang di tengah!" Yoochun bergumam nggak jelas, dan membuat kedua orang yang yang menghapitnya berpikiran: _'__I__ni anak mikirnya kita lagi ngapain sih?'_

"Lain kali apanya bego? Nggak ada lain kali!" seru Jaejoong yang matanya sudah nggak bisa lihat jelas soalnya darah sudah mencapai otaknya. _'Ampun mamaaa!'_ kalau bukan Jaejoong pasti sudah berteriak seperti itu.

Yunho menghentikan tawanya, lalu menggerakan kepalanya untuk memandang Jaejoong. "Hahaha, asik ya main kuda-kudaan," seru Yunho yang sadisnya makin menjadi. Ia pun memberikan seluruh berat tubuhnya kepada kedua orang di bawahnya, dan membuat dua orang di bawahnya meringis kesakitan. "_See_? Aku itu nggak akan ada yang bisa ngalahin. Apa lagi bocah-bocah seperti kalian!" Yunho pun tersenyum bangga, sambil memandang langit. "Sekarang kalian tahu kan siapa boss dan pecundangnya?"

"Aaaaaa sakittt!" teriak Yoochun dan Jaejoong dengan suara nista. "Yunho bangsat! Aku pasti akan membunuhmu!" teriak Jaejoong yang tidak tahu situasi jika dia sedang terpojok mhm… maksudnya terbawah banget.

"Hahahahahahaha, rupanya kau ingat namaku." Yunho tertawa kembali. Sedangkan Boa lebih milih untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah, takut terlibat dengan kasus tiban-meniban yang sedang terjadi di atas bunganya.

_Jaejoong__ dan __Yoochun__ memang salah milih lawan dan kawan!_

~####~

Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam mobil terkejut karena mendapati rumah yang dipantaunya adalah rumah Choi Jaejoong (yang berarti rumah Choi Sungmin). Lalu Kyuhyun pun lebih terkejut lagi ketika Donghae yang sedari tadi menarik Eunhyuk (yang memberontak) langsung memasukkan Eunhyuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau harus membawa aku?" teriak Eunhyuk sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Donghae. Tidak yakin hyung keduanya kalah begitu saja sama orang yang nggak jelas gitu.

"Kita harus berbicara di tempat tenang baru kita bisa serius membicarakan hubungan kita!" ucap Donghae sambil memegang pundak Eunhyuk, agar terlihat meyakinkan. "Untuk kali ini, aku mohon kau dengarlah aku, dan jika kau memang masih bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan kakakmu, maka kali ini aku akan mundur," seru Donghae dengan wajah serius, dan membuat Eunhyuk terdiam lalu menganggukan kepalanya secara perlahan.

"Mundurlah, karena aku tidak mau melihat peristiwa yang tadi terulang kembali," Eunyhyuk pun memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela, bertopang dagu di sisi jendela dengan perasaan kalut. _'Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan __Jaejoong__hyung __sekarang?'_ batinnya.

Donghae pun menghela napas. Sebenarnya sih dia merasa kasihan dengan Eunhyuk. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, rencana dadakan ini harus berhasil. Kalau tidak? Kasihan kan Kyuhyun dan Yunho yang sudah cape-cape ngebantu dia. "Cepat bawa kita ke suatu tempat Kyu!" seru Donghae.

"Baiklah," tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun pun langsung menancap gas mobilnya. Ia melihat kaca spion, dan rupanya guru tercintanya sedang mengejar dirinya (lebih tepatnya Eunhyuk) dengan menggunakan sepeda. _'Kau tampak sexy ketika sedang cemas seperti itu, s__eonsaengnim__!'_ batin Kyuhyun dengan sebuah smirk menghiasi bibirnya. _'Kejar aku kau kutangkap,'_ seperti sebuah judul _movie_ yang pernah dilihatnya secara sekilas, Kyuhyun merasa puas dengan hyung dan sahabat hyungnya yang telah melibatkan dirinya dalam aksi kejar-kejaran ini. _'__Setampan itu kah diriku sampai kau panik untuk kehilangan diriku?__'_ batin Kyuhyun yang udah narsis stadium akhir.

~####~

"Sial! Kenapa aku harus tidur selelap itu!" seru Sungmin sambil terus memboseh dengan cepat sepeda pinjamannya hingga ia pun berdiri dari jok sepeda tersebut. "Aisssssh… mana mobil mahal lagi yang aku kejar!"

Sungmin yang sudah nyaris tertinggal mobil mewah kepunyaan Kyuhyun langsung memutar otak. _'__Aku harus mencari jalan pintas secepat mungkin, dan menyelamatkan __Eunhyuk__ dari penculik-penculik aneh tersebut,__' _batin Sungmin. Ia pun mengingat Jaejoong yang tampak kewalahan dengan salah satu pemuda yang menyerang dirinya. _'Tampaknya orang-orang ini adalah bukan orang biasa.'_

_Tunggu!_

Sungmin berhenti mengikuti mobil Kyuhyun. _'Lewat sini!'_ ia pun berbelok ke kanan, memilih jalan pintas dengan melewati gang-gang sepi, tangga, dan taman. Dia bahkan tidak peduli ketika hampir menabrak orang yang berlalu-lalang untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sungmin memang langsung kehilangan akal sehatnya kalau sesuatu telah terjadi pada keluarganya. Dasar, sama saja sifatnya dengan Jaejoong, o_ver protektif!_

_'Ini saatnya!'_ seru Sungmin di dalam hati.

_Ckitttt!_

Sungmin berhenti di tengah jalan besar, pinggir taman secara mendadak—hingga debu-debu yang berada di atas aspal pun berhamburan mengitari sepedannya. Ia Menanti kedatangan mobil Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi akan datang ke depannya. Sebagai kepala keluarga, ia harus menyelamatkan seluruh keluarganya. Lalu kenapa Jaejoong tidak diselamatkan? Hal itu karena meskipun Jaejoong dalam kesulitan, pasti dia akan baik-baik saja. Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang kerap kali lebih lemah terhadap orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Jaejoong cenderung akan terus berusaha untuk bertahan hidup sampai titik darah penghabisan. Sungmin memang sangat mengandalkan Jaejoong!

Ternyata benar. Mobil Kyuhyun pun tiba dan berhenti tepat di depan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun memandang wajah Sungmin dari dalam mobil. "Kalian urusi urusan kalian di dalam mobil ini. Aku yang akan menghadapinya," kata Kyuhyun, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

"Hah?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Dia itu lebih kuat dari Jaejoong hyung, kau tidak bi—

"Urusi urusan kalian!" seru Kyuhyun yang sudah kesal selalu merasa dianggap paling lemah dibandingkan Sungmin. "Aku lah yang menghadapi dia," Kyuhyun pun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan segera turun dari mobil. "Jangan menganggap remeh seorang Jung."

Setelah turun dari mobil, Kyuhyun memandang seorang namja di depannya. "Selamat pagi, seonsaengnim!" Kyuhyun pun tersenyum licik, senang mendapati ekspresi terkejut gurunya di pagi hari cerah ini. "Suatu kejutan, bukan? Bisa bertemu denganku di tengah jalan seperti ini?"

Tanpa berbasa-basi Sungmin meletakan sepeda yang digunakannya di pinggir jalan. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah mobil Kyuhyun dan akan membuka pintu mobil tersebut sebelum Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya. "Kau tidak bisa semudah itu untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, bukankah seperti itu Sungmin seonsaengnim?"

"Lepas!" kata Sungmin tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hum?" Kyuhyun semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya. "Di sekolah kau memang guruku, tetapi jika di luar kau bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi diriku, Sungmin." tanpa embel-embel kata 'seonsaengnim' Kyuhyun pun langsung membalikan tubuh Sungmin dengan sekuat tenaga dan memandang wajah Sungmin. "Jadi, jangan bersikap _bossy_ pada diriku."

_Buk!_

Sungmin akan memukul wajah Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun menghindar dari pukulan tersebut. "Benar," ia pun tersenyum iblis sambil memandang Kyuhyun. "Aku setuju denganmu, Jung! Aku memang tidak perlu repot-repot menahan tenagaku untuk memukulmu."

"Mhm… rupanya kau berpikiran sama?" Kyuhyun akan menendang Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin berkelit dengan cepat hingga nyaris mobil Kyuhyunlah yang menjadi korban.

_Grap!_

Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun. "Cukup! Aku hanya ingin adik ku kembali!" seru Sungmin sambil memasang senyum malaikatnya. Ia pun melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk melayanimu. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam sekolah."

"Ayolah… Apa kau tidak suka bermain-main denganku, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun pun tersenyum tipis—bermaksud menyindir Sungmin. Lalu ia pun menarik pinggang Sungmin dan mengelus pipi Sungmin. "Mau tidak kau menjadi milikku?" wajah Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Sungmin. Mereka saling pandang seperti waktu di ruang guru. Tetapi kali ini yang berbeda adalah wajah Sungmin dipenuhi segala macam emosi, marah, cemas, dan kesal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, memasang ekspresi wajah penuh kemenangan. _Totally bastard, he is!_

"Chk!" Sungmin akan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari pinggangnya ketika tangannya mengenai lengan Kyuhyun, dan jam tangan Kyuhyun pun terlepas dari tangannya. Secara reflek (karena insting) Sungmin langsung menangkap jam tangan tersebut, dan Kyuhyun yang tersenggol oleh Sungmin kehilangan keseimbangannya hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sungmin.

Mereka pun saling pandang layaknya Romeo dan Juliet. "Oh, Minnie-ah memang benar-benar niat jadi seorang seme?" kata Kyuhyun sambil memandang wajah Sungmin dari bawah (karena tubuhnya sekarang ditopang oleh Sungmin). "Tetapi sayang, uke adalah uke. Apa kau benar-benar belum puas digoda olehku, Minnie-ah?" Ia kembali tersenyum mengejek, dan Kyuhyun mencoba membuat tubuhnya dan tubuh gurunya menjadi kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga mereka berdua pun terjatuh ke atas trotoar, dengan tangan Sungmin yang secara 'kebetulan' melindungi kepala Kyuhyun.

"_Appo!__"_ Sungmin meringis kesakitan karena tangannya bergesekan dengan aspal, dan ditekan oleh kepala Kyuhyun.

"_Appo__?_ Wajah kesakitanmu semakin membuat aku tertarik. Aku jadi ingin lihat ekspresi kesakitanmu yang lebih dari ini," Kyuhyun menarik kepala Sungmin dan mencium pipi namja itu. "Oh iya, dan jangan lupa untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi pada kekasihmu!"

"Hah?" baru kali ini Sungmin merasa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Didominasi oleh seseorang (terlebih muridnya) tidak akan pernah ada di dalam kamusnya. Tetapi, entah darimana Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar ini. _'Apakah aku terlalu mendorongnya, hingga keberanian dia tumbuh?'_ batin Sungmin. _'__Jika memang benar dia bisa terang-terangan melawanku, permainan ini semakin menarik __Kyu__!__'_

Sungmin menghela napas, berpura-pura tertekan. Kali ini dia akan menggunakan kemampuan _acting_ dan pengendalian dirinya agar Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah meluapkan emosinya. "Mhm… Kau tidak pantas mencintai seorang guru karena kau hanyalah murid, Kyuhyun. Mau memaksakan diripun tetap kau adalah seorang murid," Sungmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. "Jadi, jadilah anak baik-baik," Sungmin pun tersenyum ramah. Senyuman yang selalu diperlihatkannya di depan para muridnya.

Mulut Kyuhyun mangap-mangap, kehabisan kata-kata. Sungmin memang benar-benar brengsek! Ia dengan secepat kilat telah membalikkan keadaan dan membuat dirinyalah yang terpojok. "Aku tidak peduli tentang tetek bengek mengenai guru dan murid! Kau. Adalah. Milikku!" katanya, keras kepala. Tidak perduli siapa Sungmin dan siapa dirinya, yang terpenting Sungmin akan menjadi miliknya. Begitu egoisnya Jung satu ini!

Sungmin menyingkir dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Masa depanmu masih cerah, kau tidaklah pantas untuk mencintai seseorang guru miskin seperti diriku," Sungmin mengelus pundak Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun pun langsung menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin. "Kecuali kau memang sudah terlanjur ingin hancur di tanganku," bisik Sungmin.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" seru Kyuhyun. Ia pun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh emosi. "Suatu ketika kau akan mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya! Bahkan jika aku harus melakukan tindakan ekstrim sekalipun," Kyuhyun menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya, kesal. "Jika kau memang tidak bisa menerimaku saat ini, aku pasti akan memaksamu agar menerimaku suatu saat nanti."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "_Who__knows!"_ ia pun berdiri. Memandang sekeliling. "Kau lihat, apa saja yang Jung dapat lakukan jika dia menginginkan sesuatu!"

Sungmin mengangguk perlahan. "Perlihatkan Jung!" Ia memandang Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. "Dengan senang hati aku akan menontonnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menantang. "SEMUA DENGAR! AKU PROKLAMASIKAN JIKA AKU JUNG KYUHYUN MENCINTAI CHOI SUNGMIN YANG MERUPAKAN SEORANG PRIA, SEKALIGUS GURU DI SMA TOHO!" Kyuhyun berteriak sekeras mungkin, berharap seluruh dunia mendengarkan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tidak peduli dengan seluruh orang yang akan mengecapnya buruk, tidak peduli dengan keluarganya yang akan membencinya. Dia hanya akan memperlihatkan cintanya secara terang-terangan untuk kali ini. 'Maafkan aku hyung, kali ini kau akan mempunyai saudara yang benar-benar tidak normal.'

Sungmin tertawa sejadi-jadinya. _'Mhm… Rupanya anak SMA ini sangat menarik. Bagus juga keberaniannya,'_ Ia berhenti tertawa. Berdiri, menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau telah memproklamasikan jika bersedia menjadi milik ku atau kau memproklamasikan jika aku adalah milikmu? Mana yang benar Kyu?"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Menurutmu saja…"

_Hahahahaha!_

"Kali ini aku ingin mencoba sejauh mana kau bisa menanggapi sifatku, Kyuhyun." Sungmin—yang berniat memainkan perasaan Kyuhyun —memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Oh iya, tetapi jika kau tidak bisa membuatku tertarik atau membuatku bosan, kau terpaksa harus menyingkir dari hadapanku," bisik Sungmin. Dan tanpa diketahui Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum layaknya seorang iblis._ 'Menarik bukan?'_

"Sesuai harapanmu, aku akan memuaskan dirimu. _Se__onsaengnim_! Dan Selamat, kau telah menjadi milik ku," sindir Kyuhyun. Ia pun membalas pelukkan gurunya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang benar-benar gila! Dia mau membuat sebuah hubungan menjadi sebuah mainan? Bagaimana bisa? Tidak mungkin hal tersebut bisa dilakukan semudah itu! Tetapi, jika ini adalah KyuMin pasti bisa! Terlebih Kyuhyun yang merupakan anak SMA bebal, dan Sungmin yang merupakan seorang guru yang benar-benar senang bereksperimen dipertemukan dalam suatu waktu. Siapakah yang akan berhasil memenangkan pertandingan ini? Sungmin yang hanya menganggap Kyuhyun hanya akan mundur dalam permainan ini? Atau Kyuhyun yang akan menarik Sungmin, dan mencoba membuat guru tersebut tobat dan menjadi miliknya—untuk seutuhnya? Kyuhyun memang tidak tahu sama sekali jika Sungmin sedang berada di dalam rencana untuk membuat dirinya menderita, semenderita mungkin. Haah… Kasihan Jung polos satu ini.

~####~

_**Di dalam mobil **__**Kyuhyun**_

"Kali ini aku akan mencoba untuk menyukai seseorang selain hyungku," Eunhyuk yang diberi waktu oleh Donghae untuk berpikir mengalihkan pandangannya dari KyuMin ke arah Donghae. 'Dengan itu, Jaejoong hyung akan berhenti bertindak gila,' batin Eunhyuk. Ia sebenarnya sudah lelah dengan tingkah Jaejoong dan keluarganya yang terlalu protektif.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Donghae. Meskipun dia sudah berteriak-girang, 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' layaknya Dora, tapi tetap saja dia harus bersikap _cool_. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai seorang seme jika dia terus bersikap kekanak-kanakan? Aih… Aih… Akhirnya Donghae sadar juga!

"Iya… Dan aku mohon bantuannya," meskipun Eunhyuk tampak serius, tetapi terdengar jika suaranya penuh dengan kesedihan. Tanpa dirasa air matanya pun menetes. Bukannya senang dilamar orang, Eunhyuk malahan meneteskan air mata.

Donghae mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Eunhyuk. _Pricesa_ satunya ini tampak sedang dalam kegalauan yang sangat dalam karena hyung _favorite-_nya telah 'dicuri' oleh anak SMA bengal macam Kyuhyun. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Meskipun Sungmin tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun tetap saja Eunhyuk tidak mungkin memilikinya. Donghae yang merasa iba memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat, dan tangisan Eunhyuk pun pecah di pundak Donghae.

"Hiks… Aku kasihan dengan Kyuhyun hyung," kata Eunhyuk sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dan setelah didengarkan lebih baik kata-katanya, ternyata tangisannya hanya _acting_ seperti biasanya. Dasar Eunhyuk! Dalam kondisi apapun pasti dia cuman _acting._

Donghae jadi cengo. _'Kasihan sama __Kyuhyun__? Jadi bukan masalah __hyung__nya ya?'_ Lalu… Maksud Eunhyuk apa? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Bukannya anak itu baik-baik saja? Dan sedang mengadakan adegan KyuMin, kan? Lalu kenapa jadi merasa kasihan? Aneh sekali. "Apa maksudmu Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum tipis, memandang Donghae. "Kesalahan fatal jika seseorang terhanyut oleh _cover _indah suatu buku," katanya. Ia pun mengedipkan kedua matanya, seolah-olah ingin terlihat polos. "Orang seperti Sungmin hyung itu memandang cinta hanya untuk senang-senang aja. Yah ajang pelepasan _stress _ibaratnya…" Eunhyuk pun menepuk pipi Donghae. "Kalau kau mau tahu lebih ekstrim-nya kita lihat saja nanti!"

"Apa? Jadi, Sungmin akan membuat Kyuhyun hanya sebagai ajang mehilangkan _stress_?" Donghae terkejut. Meskipun dia sudah menduga jika keluarga Choi memang aneh, tetapi dia tetap saja tidak menyangka wajah Sungmin yang nampak baik-baik lebih parah dari Jaejoong yang terang-terangan suka membunuh orang. Tidak disangka, Sungmin yang cakep gitu lebih suka nyiksa batin orang. _'Apa aku salah memilih pasangan? Tetapi ini sudah terlanjur__.__ Ya sudahlah… Lanjutkan saja, lagi pula __Eunhyuk__ tidak tampak buruk seperti kakak-kakaknya,'_ Donghae pun membatin. Entah dia merasa salah langkah atau tidak dengan membuat Eunhyuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Hahaha, mungkin akan lebih seru jika Kyuhyun mengalami _stress_ karena terus-terusan digoda oleh hyungku yang _evil_ banget tanpa bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali!" Eunhyuk tertawa dan hampir membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri.

_WTF?_

"Kasihan sekali si Kyuhyun," Donghae menelan ludah kasar.

~TBC~

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga, fiuuhhh~ Semoga suka untuk yang satu ini ^^

Sebelumnya, di chapter 2 lalu ada kesalahan menulis nama seorang tokoh, tapi sudah aku benarkan, yang tahu kesalahanku dimana tolong dimaklumi ya. Dan untuk yang ini jika masih ada kesalahan juga mohon maklumin juga ya, aku ngeditnya baru hari ini dan hari ini sangat melelahkan u,u tapi semoga gak ada kesalahan lagi :D

Saatnya sesi tanya jawab lagi :D

Q: pas baca gk ada feel kalo lagi baca sungmin. aq kayak ngeliat kyuubi saat baca part.a jaejoong. apa bahasanya gk d sesuain sama tokohnya aja thor? (dindin)

A: sebenarnya dari ff aslinya yang aku favoritkan gak cuman jalan ceritanya, tapi karakter tokoh dan dari percakapan yg author aslinya buat, makanya disini perubahannya hampir gak terlihat kecuali beda nama tokoh. Tapi mungkin ini hanya perasaanku aja atau gimana, menurutku karakter Sungmin dengan Naruto cukup mirip, tenang di luar tapi menyimpan hal lain dalam dirinya. Dan kalau Jaejoong menurutku aslinya dia memang orang yang cukup liar, walau gak seliar Kyuubi yang disini yang seperti preman ._.v #peaceKyuu. Tapi kalau misalkan ada saran agar remakenya lebih baik silahkan berikan di kolom review, aku akan menerima saran apapun itu jika membangun ^^

Yang merasa ff ini familiar dengan film Poor Prince yang dari China, cerita aslinya memang diadaptasi dari film itu.

Terimakasih untuk semua reviewer dan reader yang sudah menyempatkan mampir dan meninggalkan pesan kesannya untuk ff remake ini dan juga dukungannya untuk terus lanjut ^^ #bow

Terimakasih untuk author Taz dan juga Lia Cassiopeia ^^ #bow

Yang penasaran sama cerita aslinya, silahkan kunjungi ff dari author I don't care about Taz – Pangeran Miskin: Versi SasuNaru, ini ff yang asli.

Cha~ cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya 'o')/


End file.
